Unseen Riches
by StardustZero
Summary: COMPLETE Can Kagome and Yash's relationship last through college? AU..KagYash, MirSan
1. SemiWarm Welcomes

Author:Hikari (Kit6ss@Juno.com)  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me!  
  
Info: This is me first Inuyasha fic so be nice, but criticism is nice too. The characters are almost the same but this has nothing to do with the series. This is purely me, sort of.  
  
I hope you enjoy!  
  
Unseen Riches Chapter 1: Semi- Warm Welcomes  
  
Kagome slowely turned, taking in the small expansion of space around her. Her large duffle bag was carelessly leaning against her leg. In front of her was a connection of a living room, dining room and kitchen, all in the space most people would think too small for one room. let alone 3.  
  
What the Hell!!! Kagome thought furiously as she stomped around the small area. This was not the expansive living area she had seen in the brochures, it was hardly big enough to be considered a room! Walking to the solid wood door to the left of the room she uncovered the closet. That was what she thought until she relized it was actually the bedroom. All Kagome could do was stare at the small 7 by 9 room, something was wrong here.  
  
A knock on the door broke of Kagomes string of curses. Her long black braid swinging wildly behind her she stalked to the door and yanked it open. Leaning against her doorframe was a thin girl with long black hair tied up in a ponytail. The unknown girl raised a slim eyebrow at the deathly expression on Kagome's face.  
  
"I take it the room is not what you expected?" she asked cooly. Kagome's eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
" Yeah, you could say that." Kagome said slowely, taking a deep breath to keep her calm. The other girl pushed away from the door and spun around grinning foolishly. " You didn't use your parents money to get in did you? Are you on a scholarship?" Kagome blinked in surprise, it was true that she had applied for many different scholarships so that she could attend Jaken University but what did that have to do with anything? The girl caught her confused expression and laughed again.  
  
" My names Sango Blade." The girl said extending her hand, Kagome took it cautiously. " This building is for the students whose parents aren't rich or influential. I guess you could say we're the poor building." Kagome looked Sango up and down, the girl was wearing a black mini-skirt and white tank top with mid-thigh leather combat boots. Around her neck she wore a black choker with a simple white cross. To Kagome she didn't look poor, she just looked like she was on her way to a party.  
  
" So if you got in on a scholarship or loan you get stuck in the poor building? What kind of crap is that?" Kagome was pissed.Why would a school care who was rich or not, in education it was supposed to make no difference. Sango just shrugged her shoulders. " So how'd you get in?"  
  
" I recieved a computer scholarship." Kagome said with a sigh, it wasn't a lie, not really. The truth that Kagome didn't want to share was that her uncle had actually designed the new computer system for the school and the school had reduced her tuition if she would attend their school and do maintenence on the system. She really didn't like bragging that her family was one of the richest in the country, it was more of a burden then an advantage to her anyway. "My named Kagome Nekoran." The two girls chatted for a while, Kagome learned that Sango was her neighbor and that she came from Tokyo. Before she realized it was 7 pm. Swearing under her breath she quickly explained to Sango that she was supposed to meet someone and swiftly ran down the hall, waving goodbye to Sango.  
  
Kagome bolted out of the old brick building and across the neat grass that separated her dorm from the students convention center, basicely it's a hang out place. Jogging along she glanced around, the main school buildings spead to her left followed by buildings she assumed to be the "rich" kids dorms. In the center of the whole area was the prettiest fountain Kagome had ever seen. It was made out of a clear white marble that shown like a light under the full moon. Carved out of the stone was a single wolf, not that it was ordinary, to Kagome it looked so real she thought it would jump off any second to attack her. Behind the wolf a marble sword stood half stuck in the ground, it was strange, the sword looked more like a saber than anything else. Really not paying attention to where she was going Kagome suddenly slammed into someone, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
Owwww. Kagome sat up and held her head in her hands, her head was still spinning. " You bitch, what the hell?" Came an enraged voice from infront of her. Kagome looked up to see...herself. She shook her head, dazed, now I'm seeing things, she thought. She looked up again to see her mirror image being helped up by a group of preppy looking girls, no one made a move to help he. Slowly she got to her feet and looked again at the girl infront of her. Maybe I was wrong before, she thought. It was true the girl looked like her but there were differences, the other girls hair was longer and more neat and her eyes were to cruel.  
  
" Hello are you retarded or something?" The girl yelled, poking Kagome in the shoulder. Kagome's temper instantely flared, she hated rude people. " I'm sorry." She spat at the girl and moved to walk past the affending girl.  
  
" Hold it." Kagome stopped a few feet past the girl but didn't turn around. " My name is Kikyo Hoshina, remember it well for this isn't over." The group walked away, leaving Kagome alone. Kikyo, Kagome tried the word out, it sounded bitter. Remembering her reason for being here she continued toward the building.  
  
Shippo's going to kill me, she thought as she entered through the broad arched door. Looking around her mind wandered to the younger, shorter boy. Shippo was the orphan that Kagome had befriended over 5 years ago, he was like her little brother. Even though he was 5 years younger than her and quiet a bit shorter he was amazing at computers, which is why he was here. Kagome's uncle had adopted the boy after she had insisted and soon he became as good as her with her uncles programs.  
  
But at the moment he was no where in sight. Kagome sighed in frustration and ran a hand through her bangs. They had planned to meet at 7 after unpacking, it was now 7:15. She knew Shippo wasn't that impacient that he would leave after 15 minutes so she continued her search. She was stalking around the big leather couches when she heard a light thump from behing her. She turned to see a dark hallway, halfway down it a door was slightly ajar. Always loving an adventure Kagome hurried down the hall, not caring that there was nearly no light.  
  
Reaching the door she stopped and craning around she carefully peeked in. Kagome squinted into the darkness, trying to adjust to the lack of light, shaped were moving in the inky darkness and rustling could be heard. Becoming very suspicious Kagome started to slide slowely into the room, hoping not to attract attention to herself. Suddenly there was a loud click and a dim lightbulb sprang to life in the bleak room. Kagome quickly jumped behind a pile of boxes, her heart was racing as she pressed her back to them, her eyes on the now visible open door, if someone came to shut it she was screwed. Laughter came from behind her.  
  
" Looks like we got some newbees here!" Came a cold voice from farther into the room. Kagome winced and ducked lower, trying to became as small as possible. " I've never seen them before so they must not be in OUR dorm, they must be in that other dorm." The statement was followed by more laughter and a small whimper. Not caring about the danger of the situation Kagome risked carefully peeking over the top of the stack and froze. The seen in front of her was not very good.  
  
Around the far wall stood a group of boys, about 5 to be exact. Kagome's attention wasn't on them exactly but what was beyond them. To her rage there was Shippo. The small boy was being pinned to the wall by a boy 4 times his size, beside him was another boy she couldn't adentify but they both looked scared. " Look at this one, he looks like a grade school kid." laughed one boy as he poked Shippo veciously in the ribs. To his credit the small boy growled and tried to bite the older boys finger, a gesture which earned him a slap in the face by another boy. Kagome bit her bottom lip as she studied the boy who she guessed was the leader. He was easily 6 inches taller than her with short brown hair, she could easily tell her was rich, from across the room she could almost feel his arrogance.  
  
" This one looks like a punk, since when are kindergardeners allowed to have pierced ears? Hey Yash, what do you think we should do with them?" The leader said. His question was directed toward a boy at his right. The boy saying nothing approached Shippo, Kagome noted his waist length white hair as he carefully raised his hand and closed it over Shippo's throat.  
  
" They'll let anyone in these days." The white haired boy remarked calmly as he started to tighten his hand around Shippo's neck. The younger boy gagged and started to struggle against the boy holding him. His friend, or so Kagome presumed, started to protest but was quickly shut up by a blow to the stomach. Kagome had seen enough, defiatley she stood and briskly walked to the group. Before any of the boys had realized she was there she was standing infront of the one called Yash. Slightly startled golden eyes met furious brown before her hand lashed out to nail him right in the cheek, the resounding slap could be heard by all.  
  
Inu Yasha, know to his friends as Yash, loosened his grip on the small boy and brought a hand to his cheek. Amazed he stared at the mysterious girl planted infront of him. Her brown eyes blazed like a wildfire as she slowely turned to Naraku, the leader of their elite group. " Let them go now." Inu Yasha almost had to strain to hear her words, they were so quiet and controlled. Naraku's eyebrows raised in surprise at the girls request and looked to Inu Yasha. Their eyes met and a decision was made, he watched as Naraku nodded to Blace and Red, the guys holding the 2 newbies to the wall, and they released the boys who fell uncerimoniously to the ground. Who was this bitch? Inu Yasha thought as he watched the girl intently.  
  
Kagome helped Shippo and his friend to their feet and watched as they dusted themselves off. She glanced at the loose circle of boys around her, wondering if they let her go easily. To her they seemed dangerous, especially the one she slapped. Oh well, no time like the present to find out, she though as she prepared to fight her way through the gang. To her surprise they quitely let her through with the two boy in haul. In her head she let out a sigh in relief, it was a bad idea to get in a fight on the first day. She was almost to the door when the leader spoke.  
  
" Naraku Shiko." Kagome stopped having an eerie feeling of deja vu.  
  
" Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
" My names Naraku Shiko, remember it, this isn't over." Kagome turned to stare at him in astonishment. They must have a class for this or something, she thought,did these people have no origionality at all?  
  
" You'll have to wait your turn." she replied before exiting the room, making a show of shutting the door behind her. I hope your all locked in now, she thought venomously as she walked back toward the main room with Shippo hand held firmly in hers. Mildly she wondered if insanity was a family trait, to think, this was only the first day.  
  
**************************  
  
That's chapter 1! I hope you noticed I changed last names because some of the characters just don't have one. So is it good, bad, somewhere in the middle? Reviews are always welcome! Just remember, she hasn't even attended her first class yet, it can only get better. 


	2. Who Wants to Play?

Author: Hikari (Kit6ss@Juno.com)  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, so sueing is a bad idea. heh  
  
Note: Sorry to all the Kikyo lovers but there's is definately nothing but bashing of her is this fic. Thanks for all the reviews!! No offense to all the english buffs out there but your making me feel like I'm in school. I know my skills are a little under par (Ok so I suck at it) and I never notice if I'm in present or past tense so I'm sorry. Right now I'm working on a program with no spell check so you'll have to forgive me for that too!  
  
Anyway I hope you keep enjoying the story! :-p  
  
Unseen Riches Chapter 2: Who Wants to Play?  
  
Kagome stood in the doorway to the caferteria holding her tray in a deathgrip. It was only breakfast and already she was getting the first day jitters. Spotting Shippo across the room she waved then started threading through mob of students. Gasping she squeezed through to the other side. With a sigh she set her tray down next to Shippo and sat. Across from her was Shippo's friend from the other night, she waving at him before starting to eat. He waved back shyly, she had to admire the short blonde haired boy for he had recovered from the attack a lot fast than Shippo.  
  
" How are you today Omi?" she asked between bites. She still couldn't get over the fact that Shippo and Omi looked like bothers, both were short with short brownish-blonde hair and had a single loop earring in one ear. Not to mention they both were computer buffs.  
  
" I'm nervous about the first day." Omi replied blushing slightly. Kagome raised an eyebrow at his reaction but the thought was forgotten when she saw Sango across the room. Then she saw who was with Sango, it was Kikyo, and they seemed to be fighting. Kagome excused herself from the boys and walked quickly across the room.- What's going on?- she thought as she threaded though the onlookers. As she got closer she started to hear the heated arguement that was ensuing.  
  
" Just because your rich doesn't mean you can get away with whatever you want!" Sango yelled, her hands clenched at her sides.  
  
" Actually that's exactly why I can get away with anything I want." Kikyo remarked with a smirk, folding her arms across her chest. The groupies behind her started to laugh. Sango turned bright red with rage. Kagome spotted teachers standing along the wall but they didn't do anything to stop the brewing fight.  
  
Finally Kagome broke through the crowd and now stood at the edge of the fight, unsure what to do.  
  
" Face the facts, your poor and don't belong at this school. Why, you might as well leave now!" Kikyo spat, not looking so pretty as she had the night before. Kagome saw the look come across Sango's face but before she could reaction Sango's clenched hand was flying toward Kikyo's face. Crack! Kagome whistled from her spot, from the sound of it Kikyo was going to have a nice black eye sometime soon. -I better stop this- she thought and started to walk forward.  
  
Kikyo was staring at Sango with a look of pure horror and fury. With a feral growl she lunged at Sango like a wild animal. Kagome quickly jumped in her way and grabbed the girl before she could hit her target.  
  
" I'll kill her!! Let me at her you bitch!" Kikyo growled. With a sigh Kagome smack her hard across the cheek. Kikyo fell back, holder the side of her face that had now been offended twice. " Give it rest will you?" Kagome said cooly as she sized up the other girl. " Besides, you wouldn't want all these people to see you looking so bad would you?" Kikyo gasped, then after taking a look around at the people who had gathered she hid her face in her hands.  
  
Kagome turned to Sango to asked if she was alright when suddenly without warning Kikyo attacked her. She ducked the first attack but Kikyo's second left a trail of scratches along the left side of her face by her temple.- Damn, she has nails!- Thought Kagome as she blocked another of Kikyo's wild swings. She really didn't want to fight the older girl but in he current situation Kagome couldn't find another solution. - I'll just end it with one clean hit-she thought, switching from defense to offense she clenched a fist at her side then swung out, aiming to knock the breath out of Kikyo.  
  
A second before contact a clawed hand shot out and caught her fist. Kagome turned to see the white haired guy from the other night standing beside her. - Oh shit- was all she could think as he stared at her with deadly calm eyes. He squeezed her hand hard and she whimpered, it felt like all the bones in her hand were about to break. " Don't touch her you bitch." he growled deep in his throat. Kagome bit her lip, trying to forget the pain in her hand.  
  
" She started it." she answered defiantly, she wasn't afraid of him. " Tell your girlfriend or whatever that slut is to stop attacking innocent people and I'll leave her alone." Feh, the boy smirked and scratched absently at his tight mesh shirt with his free hand.  
  
" You don't understand who your dealing with!" he replied with a smirk, letting go of her hand. Kagome returned his gaze levely and with the same superior voice said " Neither do you!" and walk away with a dignity she didn't know she possessed. Without looking back she could tell everyone was watching her. -Like I care.-  
  
************************************  
  
Inu Yasha sat with his gang on the hill behind the school. Relaxing and lounging in the time that was supposed to be 1st period. Yasha was laying in the grass listening to the mindless talk going on behind him. To hin this was much better than physics any day. A piercing voice soon broke the calm, Kikyo had returned with her group of girls.  
  
" Those bitches, who do they think they are!" she raged, stomping around in the grass venting her frustration. "The nurse said I'll have a black eye for sure now!" She was bent over in despair now, crying for lost beauty. - Silly girl- thought Yasha as he rolled over, trying to ignore her. But of course that was impossible.  
  
" Thank you so much for coming to my rescue Yashie (AN: That's right kids, Yashie), I always knew you cared deeply for me!" Kikyo gushed and glomped the white hair youth, forgetting her earlier destressed. With a growl Yasha pushed her off and stood up, shaking the grass from his long black cargo pants. " Don't get any stupid ideas in your head woman!" He growled at her. Too bad for Yasha Kikyo was to busy trying to tear her clothes of and make innnocent puppy dog eyes at him at the same time. Checking his watch he decided maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go to 2nd period. Signaling to his best friend Muroku the 2 boys silently crept away from the deranged girl.  
  
Whe they were safely like 200 feet away Muroku turned to Yasha. " So your actually thinking about going to this " Ancient Myths" class?"  
  
" Sure." Inu Yasha said with a shrug, " As long as it gets me away from that girl." They both had a good laugh as they strolled off. It's not like they really needed to go to class anyway, their parents could bribe all the teachers to pass them. Yasha was lost in thought and missed his friends next comment. " Sorry M-Dogg, could you repeat that?" Muroku frowned a the name but with a sigh repeated his question.  
  
" What about that other girl? Naraku says you should take care of her." Hmmmmm, Inu Yasha really hadn't thought about the girl that much, he's not even sure why he jumped in the middle of the fight earlier. It certainly wasn't to save Kikyo's ass. " I don't know, maybe play with her a little, I'll decide when I see her again." he replied with a shrug. They entered the history builing and in silence walked into the classroom, only 10 minutes late.  
  
**********************************  
  
Kagome entered her 2nd period class in a better mood than she had been in that morning. The scratch on her face wasn't as bad as she thought and she had the pleasure of spending her first period, computer programming, with not only Shippo, but Omi and Sango as well. She spotted the teacher, Mr. Kasa and walked over to the balding man to inquire where he seat was.  
  
" You can sit wherever you want." he replied kindly, " I don't expect many students to show this period." His comment confused Kagome. " Why?" she inquired.  
  
" Well it seems I have a lot of rich kids signed up for this period." he said with a sigh. leaning up against his desk.  
  
" So what's the problem?" Kag was still confused.  
  
" Because their parents finance this school we teachers are not aloud to fail them so most just decide to not show up." He walked off muttering something about society circling the drain. Kit numbly walked to a seat near the back corner of the room, her mind elsewhere. -They don't even show up for class?- she thought to herself, sliding into the seat quietly. - What the hell! I'm rich too, you don't see me ditching class!- Of course no one knew she was rich but that was beside the point, their giving the upper class a bad name!  
  
She glanced around at the partially filled classroom, it was only about half full. Mr. Kasa started the attendance, Kagome only paid attention when he called her name and other wise was lost in thought.  
  
" Hiso.....Here!........Hydre......Here!........Ikotoko........Here!.......Inu .....*silence* Inu Yasha?"  
  
"HERE!" Came a yell from the doorway. Kagome and everyone else in the class turned to stare at the 2 boys who entered the class. Kagome realizing who it was quickly lifted her book and opened it to hide behind. -Please don't let him see me!- She prayed while she also mentally recorded his name, Inu Yasha. She scooted down in the chair trying to hide even more. -If there is a god.......- Someone snatched the book from her hands and it was replaced by a pair of intense gold eyes.  
  
" Hello." He said softly, Kagome gulped and scooted lower in her chair. -What the hell?!- she thought desperately. She was frozen in place, he reached a hand out and pushed the hair away from face, showing the scar from the scratches she aquired early. -Do something, get away!- her mind screamed but all she could do was stare, hypnotized by those golden eyes. " Did Kikyo do that earlier? I'm sorry." He ran a hand over the mark and suddenly as if waking up Kagome snapped out of her paralysis and slapped his hand away, her face turning scarlet.  
  
" Hey! Take it easy back there Romeo, this is a class!" yelled the teacher from the front of the room. Yash shrugged and slipped into the seat behind Kagome. She cursed herself for not taking the back seat. She watched suspiciously as the boy who had entered with Inu Yasha at in the seat diagonally to her left behind her. She noted his shoulder length hair tied back in a small ponytail and his wild assortment of jewelry. -Must be either gay or I don't know what- Kag thought sullenly.  
  
Kagome tried to pay attention in class but part of her mind was always drifting to the boy behind her. She was lost in thought when a sudden touch on her shoulder made her start and tense up. Then he spoke, his mouth right next to the sensitive part of her ear. " Wanna play with me?"  
  
****************************  
  
The end, for now!!! Bwahahahahahaha!!!! I want Yash soooooooo bad, man he's hot! So peoples, what do you think tbc or not? Reviews are always fun! By the way if you didn't catch it Omi from Weiss Kruez has made it into the permanent character spot, he's just so cute!  
  
If you wanna check it out I also have a Weiss Kreuz story out call " Cross from the Past" if you like my work. Seeya soon!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. They do have a Class for That?

Hello again Minna! Sorry I haven't updated lately, I got caught up in a lot of crap. First off I'm a senoir in high school and it's that time of your that I get dragged into the whole " Why in the world haven't you applied for scholarships!!!!!!!!!!!!" crap. sigh Not to mention my friend just lent me this cool series called "Pretear" It's very good. I was so sucked in I sat infront of my TV for all 13 episodes. It's really cute, I suggest you download it * Hint* Lot's of hot guys;-p!. I might even write a fanfic for it!  
  
Disclaimer: None of these kawaii characters belong to me!  
  
Unseen Riches Chapter 3: They do Have a Class for That?  
  
Kagome felt herself turn crimson at his words. She turned enraged, " You je......!" Her yell was cut off by his finger pressed to her lips. He smiled slyly as the bell rang signaling the end of class. All Kagome could do was sit and stare as he rose and with a wink in her dirrection left with his friend. She sat turning even redder if possible, -That Jerk!- she thought as she finally got up to leave. Now that the action was over she was pissed. -How dare he!- she fumed, stomping out of the classroom.  
  
************* " Hahahahahaha." It was ten minutes later and Miroku was still laughing. " Did you see her face? I thought she was going to kick your ass!" He rolled on the grass, holding his side and near tears. Next to him sat Yash smiling like a fool.  
  
" Yeah." he said cooly. " It was kinda fun too, she didn't react like most girls would have." Miroku let out a breath, tired after his fit, he nodded in agreement.  
  
" But you know Yash, most girls are so crazy about you they probably would have jumped you in class if you offered. Especially that Kikyo chick."  
  
" Like I'd ever want to be with her again." Yash growled, remembering his relationship from last year.  
  
" Your fault, you dated her. But doesn't that girl look kinda like her?" Grunt from Yash. " I guess that means yes!" Miroku said laughing as he sat up. " So.... after break are we going to go to our next class?"  
  
Inu Yasha sat thinking for awhile. - Maybe she'll be in that class too?- With a evil grin he rose and gestured for Miroku to follow. With a sigh the older boy did. Silently they left their trademark hill and strolled toward the campus.  
  
****************  
  
" Kag, is something wrong?" Kagome's head shot up at Shippo's question. The younger boy was looking at her with concern. She glanced around, Omi and Sango were also watching her carefully. " heh,heh, it's nothing guys, I just met someone I didn't like." She replied putting a hand absently behind her head.  
  
" Was it that bitch from this morning?" Sango asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
" No, no one like her!" Kagome replied quickly before Sango got any strange ideas. Sango growled but relaxed. -That was close!- Kagome thought, the last thing she needed was her new friend to go getting in trouble.- I need to get out of here quickly!- she thought desperately. " Well, I should be heading to my next class!" She got up quickly and ran out of the room before anyone could object.  
  
" Very odd." Omi said as the trio watched her run away at breakneck speed, the other two nodded in agreement.  
  
Outside Kagome slowed down and let out a breath, -I hope they bought that-. Spotting the statue she had seen the first night she walked over to it and sat at the edge of the fountain. -This reminds me of some one- she thought, but couldn't remember who. She was so lost in thought that she didn't see the boy approach her with wolf like grace. " Excuse me miss?" She jumped noticing him for the first time and slipped backwards. - Oh shit, I'm going to fall in!- She thought as she fell.  
  
Suddenly a hand grabbed her and pulled her up again, Kagome let out a sigh of relief and turned to thank her savior. Only to be met with hte biggest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. The strange boy with a scraggly pont-tail had his arms wrapped around her and their faces were mere inches apart. " Will you be my bride?" he asked seriously squeezing her closer. -What the hell!!!!- Kagome thought as she struggled to be released. Then suddenly she was on the ground under him, his arms pinning her down. Cold terror ran through her.  
  
" Get the hell off me!" She yelled as she stuggled beneath him. The puppy dog eyes were replaced by cold and rutheless ones. " Come on, it would be fun." He growled and lowered his face to hers and bit her ear, hard. Kagome whimpered from beneath him, she couldn't breathe. - How can this happen in the middle of a college campus in broad daylight!- She thought as she squirmed desperately.  
  
" Scream all you want." He whispered in her ear. " Everyones in class, and those that aren't won't care." Kagome stared into his brown eyes, transfixed by the situation, her body was going numb. - No! I won't let this happen!- She thought fiercly, fighting of the numbness. Using all the strength she could muster she kicked up at him hard, nailing him in a place most boys wouldn't like. He groaned and rolled of her. -Freedom!- She thought as she quickly got up and started to run away only to fall again.  
  
Glancing back she saw his hand was wrapped around her ankle. Kagome saw he was in pain but was recovering quickly. " You bitch." He hissed from between clenched teeth. Kagome whimpered again, unable to hold it back.  
  
***************  
  
Inu Yasha was lost in thought as he walked with Miroku across the expansion of the campus. That girl was different and he knew it, there was just something about her. Suddenly Miroku grabbed his arm halting their progress. Yash turned on him enraged and saw that Miroku was pointing urgently to something to their right. Yash looked over in hte direction of Miroku's intrest and froze.  
  
There, not 100 feet away was Kagome, the girl he was thinking about, and on top of her was Koga, the schools most forceful bully. Yash growled deep in his throat, that letcher was messing with his new toy! The two boys watched as Kagome kicked Koga then tried to run away only to be grabbed again. Yash started forward only to be stopped by Miroku.  
  
" Are you sure?" Miroku asked seriously. " Not even Naraku would mess with Koga, is she worth it?" Yash looked back at the scene uncertain, He didn't like the girl anyway right? -She's just someone to play with, it's not worth crossing Koga- said the logical voice in the back of his mind. Fist clenched at his side he turned and walked away, his head down with Miroku following slowly. That was until Kagome's whimper reached his sensetive ears.  
  
Yash spun and before Miroku could say anything started running toward the pair. His normally gold eyes had turned a deep, dark yellow.  
  
*********************  
  
He was on her again but she couldn't fight him, her energy was spent. - I will not cry- she repeated in her head even as he kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she lost feeling with her body. She closed her eyes and waited for it to be over.  
  
To her surprise the weight was lifted from her. She could hear the voices above her but not what they were saying, her head was spinning. She cautiously opened her eyes to see a blurry figure dressed in black above her. Confused she opened her eyes more and to her surprise saw Inu Yasha standing above her. - Seems mad, I wonder why- she thought groggily and tried to sit up. He looked down at her and she froze, his eyes held a cold fury she had never seen.  
  
She sat up fully with Yash behind her and saw Koga slowly standing up infront of her. She could feel the rage emminate from him. She tried to scoot away but her body wouldn't respond. " How dare you interfer!" Koga growled as he held his left side, Kagome could see he was bleeding heavily.  
  
" I don't think Kagome was having as much fun as you." Came another voice from behind her.Kagome turned to see that Yash's friend had come to stand behind him.  
  
" So Kagome's her name. Cute. You won't always be around to protect her boys. I'll make you pay for this." Yash growled as Koga started to back away. Kagome started to tremble uncontrollably. Her eyes stayed glued to Koga's receding form until he was out of sight. Comforting arms slowly wrapped around her from behind. Kagome stiffened and tried to fight the arms off.  
  
" Shhh. Kag, it's alright now." She could hear his voice, feel her body pressed against him but it wasn't the same as with Koga. She slowly stopped struggling and listened to Yash.  
  
**************  
  
Yash scooted Kagomes body onto his lap as he held her as she trembled. She had initially stuggled but was finally calming down. He let out a slow sigh of releif and looked inquiringly at Miroku standing behind him. The other boy just shook his head. Yash slowly leaned back against the fountian looking at the girl who currently had her face hidden in the front of his shirt. This was a different girl than the short tempered one he had met earlier. He petted her hair, hoping to comfort the distressed girl. - What do I do?- he thought as he watched the clouds float lazily by.  
  
" So do they have a class for that or what?" Yasha's head snapped down to stare at Kagome. Here eyes still held the scared,haunted look but she wasn't trembling as much. " What?" He replied in confusion. Miroku was also staring at the girl, -she's strong, she recovered faster than I thought she would- he thought in amusement while playing with his staff.  
  
" Do they have a class here where they teach you how to say stuff like ' My name is Yash, remember it, this isn't over'?" She said again, smiling slightly up at him. Yash stared down at her in wonderment. It hadn't been 15 minutes since the incident had happened and she was already almost back to normal. " Well?" she said again,waiting for his answer.  
  
" Actually," He replied hesitantly " We do, I took it last year with my gang."  
  
" No way! That's insane!" She replied, " This school is very odd." She looked up at him and he had to smile. She must have finally realized where she was sitting because she jumped back onto the grass,blushing furiously. Inu Yasha stared at her in mild amusement. " Thank You." she said quietly. The three teenagers sat in silence as the wind blew overhead, shaking the red leaves from the trees, fall had come.  
  
******************************  
  
End!!!!!! of ch.3. Well i guess I'm going to have to change the rating to R now. (sweatdrop) this chapter did not turn out how I expected...... Actually I hadn't planned for anything past Kagome ditching her friends to happen.. But then I thought Koga should be in this and I planned for him to be nice but he kinda turned into a devil on me. Let's just say the story took over and I couldn't stop it :-p  
  
Anyway did you like it? I want reviews, was the Koga thing to much? 


	4. The Party Part I

Disclaimer: As always none of these characters belong to me.  
  
A.N.: Well, here we are at ch.4.. YAY!!! I'm going to try to make this chapter lighter than the last couple; I just get bogged down when I write too much serious stuff. This chapter actually starts a couple of days after ch.3, not my style but I don't want to spend 5 chapters on 1 day.  
  
Warning: Some kinky stuff might happen in chapter.. Just because Miroku has some strange ideas so if you don't like it don't read it!!!!  
  
I hope you enjoy!! :-p  
  
Unseen Riches  
  
Chapter 4: The Party Part I  
  
Kagome sat in the computer lab with Shippo running a systems check on the database. It was Sunday and since the computer network of the school was so extensive they had spent the whole day there running the check. Needless to say Kagome was bored, she absently tapped on the keyboard waiting for Shippo to complete his section of the check so they could finish. She sighed quietly so that the young boy couldn't hear, she was actually very grateful to him, if she had to do this by herself it would take at least a week.  
  
" Kagome I'm done!" yelled Shippo, spinning in his chair across the room.  
  
" Good, exit out and let me install the new password and we'll be done."  
  
" Ok," There was silence for the next few minutes excluding the furious typing of keys. When they were done the two jumped out of their chairs, happy to finally be completed.  
  
" That took forever, it's a lot bigger than I thought." Kagome cried happily, dancing around.  
  
" Yeah, and think as soon as I teach Omi how to manage the system it will get done even faster."  
  
" Yeah." The two danced around the lab, just happy to be away from the computer screen. Loud clapping from behind them halted their dance and they both turned to the door. Leaning against the frame was the director of the school; next to him stood the computer teacher. Both were elder gentleman with peppery hair and mustaches, even a stranger could tell they were brothers.  
  
" Well brother, I guess we chose right going with these systems and the mechanics to go with it." Said the younger brother, the computer teacher, clapping his elder brother on the back.  
  
The director nodded in agreement. " Your uncle would be proud." He said, bowing slightly. In response the two students bowed low, glowing with pride. " Now go and have fun." With that he ushered them out of the lab and soon they found themselves outside. Kagome stretched again and glanced at her watch, it was 4:30. Plenty of time to enjoy her day.  
Across campus in the 'good' dorms a group of students sat in front of a single computer monitor. Some were giggling helplessly as others hushed them.  
  
" This will serve as my revenge." Said the one at the console, typing fast on the computer. Around her the gang that were her friends crowded closer.  
  
" Whatcha gonna do?" asked one of the dumber ones. The girl at the computer sighed, must be a blonde she thought ignoring the question. Since she had not answered one of her friends decided to do it for her.  
  
" We're going to hack into her files and rearrange them stupid."  
  
" Oh, who's?"  
  
" That poor bitch Kagome, remember? The one who messed with Kikyo!"  
  
" Oh." At that point someone smacked her and she shut up. Kikyo still worked furiously at the computer, hacking was something she had done before and often enough to know the system like the back of her hand. Or so she thought. She had barely gotten into the outer security of the main database when her computer froze. She looked at it in confusing as she restarted her computer. How had her computer frozen? After a few minutes she was back to the point where her computer had frozen when a little box popped up on her screen. Every one looked at it in confusion, it had a mouse standing next to a smaller box that had 'enter password' written over it.  
  
" Since when did you need a password at this point?" Someone asked from the back of the group. Everyone turned to glare at her and she cringed.  
  
" There never was." Said Kikyo icily as she stared at the screen. " I'll just bypass it like the others, I know all the passwords anyways." She sounded confident as she typed in the little box and pressed enter. The group watched as the little mouse turned on the screen as if to read the password, it's back to them and was still. The girls leaned in closer, interested when suddenly the mouse looked over its shoulder at them, but it looked anything but nice. It now sported blazing red eyes and razors for teeth. The girls jumped back in shock as the computer mouse growled and suddenly started eating everything on screen. They watched, trance fixed as with gapping jaws the mouse eat the whole screen, leaving everything black.  
  
Kikyo realizing she was in trouble and desperately tried to do anything to stop the mouse, but it has eaten the command arrow. Soon the screen was totally black and Kikyo cursed. But the mouse wasn't done; it trotted back on screen with a paint can and brush and started to write with white paint on the totally dark screen.  
  
_ Thank you for visiting, don't come again. I only warn once._ Done the mouse turned and gave them a thumbs up sign, grinning before running off the screen. Robot-like Kikyo reached down and restarted her computer but instead of windows it showed a long stream of errors. Kikyo just stared at the screen, dumbfounded. Moments later you could here her enraged scream halfway across campus.  
  
Kagome had just gotten out of the shower when the knocking started on her door. With a sigh she wrapped a towel around her body and dashed to the door, peeping through the hole she saw an excited Sango standing outside jumping from foot to foot. Kagome opened the door and let the other girl in.  
  
" Guess what Kagome!" Sango cried, jumping around. " We've bee invited to the big party tonight!" Kagome watched the over excited girl with interest, what was so special about a party? Seeing Kagome's confused look Sango sighed in exasperation. " I forgot this is your first year, tonight Kaede as holding a big party and we're invited, she holds the best parties and both the poor kids and rich kids can come because she doesn't care!" Now Sango was waving around a piece of paper which Kagome assumed was the invitation.  
  
" What times the party at?"  
  
" It's in a half an hour so you'd better hurry!"  
  
" That's not enough time!"  
  
" Well we can't be late so I'll help!"  
  
15 minutes later with the help of Sango, Kagome stood in front of her mirror in a low-cut green dress and sandals. She spun and watched at the skirt shifted upwards.  
  
" Sango if I move anymore this dress will become indecent!" she cried pulling down at the hem of the dress. Behind her Sango just laugh and proceeded to pull the embarrassed Kagome out of her room.  
  
Reaching the house where the party was being held they were met with a mob of people. Kagome gazed at the overflowing house in awe; parties at home were nothing like this! With much squeezing and sorry's the two girls finally made it into the house. There where bodies everywhere, no one could move much less dance, it reminded Kagome of an airport at rush hour. Suddenly the mass of people around them moved and Kagome was swept away from Sango in the crowd. When people finally stopped pushing her she found herself in a semi-less crowded kitchen, Sango was nowhere in sight. Irritated Kagome warily eyes he kegs of beer placed on every possible spot and the already drunken people lying on the floor.  
  
" Want a beer?" Someone asked from behind her. She turned and tensed up at the sight of the person in front of her. Yash stood in a pair of low cut jeans and a red tank top smirking at her. To her he looked nothing but fuckin sexy. He smiled, showing his fangs and she blushed.  
  
" I don't drink." She stuttered. What's wrong with me! She screamed giving herself a mental kick. So lost in her thought she missed his next comment. " What did you say?" she asked.  
  
" Wanna go to the real party?" Kagome looked at him in confusion and he laughed. With one hand he grabbed a 12 pack of beer and with the other he grabbed her hand. So surprised Kagome let him pull her out the back door and out into the yard.  
  
Yash and Miroku had arrived to the party late as usual. With ease they maneuvered thru the crowded house, heading toward the backyard. Something caught Miroku's eye and he stopped, with a nod to Yash he turned the other way yelling 'I'll see you there'! Over his shoulder and he was lost in the crowds. With a shrug Yash headed for the kitchen, the easiest way to the yard. Kaede was a good friend of theirs and not many people know that a select few actually had their own private party in the pool house, away from the crowds.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and stopped. Even though her back was to him his nose told him the girl in front of him was Kagome, her light scent was unique to him. It smelled like a summer night to him, no a summer night in the middle of a field. He smiled and approached her.  
  
5 minutes later he was dragging her out the back door, surely Kaede wouldn't mind an extra person at the party. Beneath his hand he could feel her pulse race but she didn't resist his tugging. In a matter a minutes they had arrived at the pool house and Yash was knocking on the door. Kagome came to stand beside him, unconsciously twisting her hand to link her fingers with his. Yah felt a feeling a satisfaction growing from within him.  
  
Kagome stood in front of the pool house, uncertain. She didn't trust Yash totally yet, but her nerve were calmed when a small girl opened the door and smiled.  
  
" Yash is here with a friend!" She yelled into the darkness behind her. Leaning closer Kagome could hear the sound of music coming from inside. The girl latched onto Yash's free arm and soon was dragging him down the stairs, talking low and quiet. When the girl had jumped on him Yash had let go of Kagome's hand and she was now following them uncertainly down the steps. I don't feel like a belong here, she thought to herself as she linked her hands behind her back. A few steps in front of her Yash was happily talking to the girl on his arm. Kagome felt a flash of jealousy toward the girl then stopped herself; after all, she had o reason to be jealous.  
  
When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs Kagome entered a brightly lit room. Inside it kids she didn't know were lounging around but when they entered all of them looked up. Seeing Yash they all smiled and yelled hellos until they spotted her. To Kagome the room seemed to drop a couple degrees at their stares, the room hushed.  
  
" Well look at the fresh meat." Yelled a boy from across the room, toasting her with his beer. Soon everyone was talking; Kagome was very confused because no one seemed to be very nice. She didn't understand until a small blonde girl sauntered up to her. Kagome backed away, the girl smelled like a cigarette factory.  
  
" So you want to be one of us poor girl?" she sneered, glaring at Kagome hatefully. Kagome stared in shock at the girl; she pushed away the urge to yell 'I'm not poor!' at the pompous girl because that was totally beyond the point. She looked to Yash only to see him smirking at her, the girl still on his arm. Kagome was pissed; he had tricked her and now was making a fool out of her. Don't loose your cool, she thought desperately as she turned back to the snobby girl.  
  
" Why in hell would I want to join a group of snobby, lazy showoffs who will only achieve anything in life because of their parents money." She retorted calmly and coolly, at least, more so than she felt at the moment. She smirked at the amazed looked on everyone's face and turned to leave when Inu Yasha caught her arm from behind. She turned and glared into his amber eyes, just inches from her own.  
  
" What did you say?" he growled softly, squeezing her arm so hard she thought the bone would snap. Her insides were quaking but rage pushed her forward.  
  
" You heard me you fucked up momma's boy." She replied icily. His claws dug into her arm and she could feel her skin start to break and bleed as their staring contest continued.  
  
" I'm I interrupting?" Everyone except Yash and Kagome turned to see Miroku standing in the doorway, beside him stood Sango glancing around curiously.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////  
  
End.4.  
  
Heh, that went on way longer than I thought, sorry but I have to split it into 2 parts!!! Things have gotten a little topsy turvy, I hope you didn't get lost!!!  
  
Anyway, tell me what you think, I love reviews!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. The Party Part II

Hello again!!!!! Ok, we're up to chapter 5 now! He he he. I'm going to try something new with this chapter, this is a one-chapter deal, I swear!!! . maybe. Anyway I was on this really long stupid field trip in a crammed old school bus listening to Linkin Parke on my CD player when I got this idea, why don't I make the next chapter a song fic? Please don't kill me!!!! This is just a little experiment so please be kind.  
  
Disclaimer: All the normal stuff. Run Away or Running Away was composed by Linkin Parke, it doesn't belong to me either.  
  
Answering a question, yes Inu Yasha does have the ears; I just for some reason forgot to mention them so I'll try to in this chapter! :-p  
  
Unseen Riches  
  
Chapter 5: The Party II  
  
Kagome yanked away from Yash feeling the blush rising to her cheeks. Everyone was staring at her, an overbearing feeling of being on trail swept over her. I never should have trusted him, she thought angrily, he's been playing with me all along, after all why would a rich kid want to hang out with a poor kid?  
  
Graffiti decoration, under a sky of dusk . A constant wave of tension, on top of broken trust.  
  
" I HATE YOU!" She screamed at him, feeling the start of tears in the corner of her eye. He stared at her, his golden eyes narrow and emotionless. " I have no idea why I ever thought I could trust you!" Kagome turned and bolted past Miroku and Sango out of the room and up the long flight of stairs.  
  
The lessons that you taught me, I learned were never true.  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
They point the finger at me again  
  
Guilty by association  
  
You point the finger at me again.  
  
Kagome ran down the deserted street, the cool air doing little to dry the tears running down her cheeks. She ran blindly as ruthless images haunted her. Inu Yasha and his friends laughing at her, pointing, accusing her because she was different. Why? Why did it matter so much to these people who's poor and who's rich? That doesn't give them a reason to pick on others. Memories flashed through her mind of her childhood with her wise uncle. ' Kagome' he had once told her ' do not gloat or show off just because your family is fortunate, people will come to resent you for it.'  
  
Uncle  
  
I wanna run away, never say goodbye.  
  
I wanna know the truth instead of wondering why  
  
I can't stand him, that jerk! Her mind screamed. She didn't understand him at all; he had saved her only to make a fool out of her. His different from before, she thought, it's like he's two different people, which is the real one? There was the kind Yash that had saved her, and the cruel one that mocks her and picks on people like Shippo. Her head started to ache but she continued running, confused and hurt. Why?  
  
I wanna know the answers, no more lies,  
  
I want to shut the door, and open up my mind.  
  
He lied to me all along, her mind reasoned through the haze that seemed to cover her brain. Maybe if I run far enough away I'll stop thinking of him, and things won't be so confusing....  
  
" Kagome!!!!" Kagome tripped at the sound of her name. She fell hard to the concrete and just lay there panting. Her ankle hurt slightly and she had a scratch on her arm but other than that she was fine. Feeling dizzy she looked over her shoulder at the person who came running up to her panting. No! Nononononononono! She thought desperately as the silver haired figure approached.  
  
Paper bags and angry voices under a sky of dusk,  
  
Another wave of tension has more than filled me up.  
  
All my talk of taking action, these words were never true.  
  
" What the hell is going on!" Miroku asked puzzled after Kagome's speedy exit. His eyes landed on Yash who stood in the middle of the room, hands clenched. The usual gang was there but they all were looking away, guiltily, his eyes narrowed. " Who did what?"  
  
" We were just joking around.." he turned, Hilde stood to the side, slowly shredding a napkin into confetti. " We didn't expect her to react like that."  
  
" What did you say?"  
  
" What does it matter!" cried a boy from across the room, Sota. " She's just some poor girl, around here you could find another one easily." Miroku growled and grabbed Sango's arm as she jumped at the boy, snarling. Trying to restrain her Miroku glanced at the still Yash, why hasn't he gone after Kagome yet? He glanced back at Sota.  
  
" You think like Naraku, you're just a stuck up snob."  
  
" What did you call me?"  
  
" You heard me."  
  
" Why you!" Sota jumped at Miroku, enraged. Suddenly Yash swung out, knocking the boy to the floor. Miroku watched in surprise as Yash growled then dashed out of the room.  
  
" Shouldn't we follow him?" Sango asked, disentangling herself from Miroku's arms.  
  
" No."  
  
Now I find myself in question  
They point the finger at me again  
  
Guilty by association,  
  
You point the finger at me again.  
  
He had finally caught up to her, Yash let out a sigh releasing the tension he hadn't even noticed knotted in his chest. He stared down at the girl crumpled on the ground in front of him, how had things turned out this way? He remembered meeting Hilde at the door then walking down the stairs into the den but then things seem to happen so fast. One of the older members of the group had said something, he wasn't sure what but she had retaliated in words that had stung. He knew he had grabbed her, mad that she would say something like that about people she had never met, and seen the coldness in her eyes. Was I wrong?  
  
He stepped forward, unsure what to do. Seeing him approach Kagome scooted backwards on her butt, unable to get up, her legs felt like jelly. He reached for her, trying to comfort the pain he couldn't figure out.  
  
" Stay away from me!" His hand stopped inches from her face; she curled up into a ball. " I hate you, all of you. Your nothing but a bunch of rich snobs!" She was jabbing her finger into his face, as if to make her point clear. Yash felt his insides go cold, but I'm not like them..  
  
" It was a misunderstanding.."  
  
" Shut up! Your all the same, you even bullied poor Shippo, why should I believe you!?"  
  
" But I."  
  
" Why don't you just leave me alone?"  
  
" Because I.." Yash stopped uncertain, why did he keep following her around? He usually didn't act like this; he was supposed to be the cool playboy, not the meek schoolboy. He growled confused, who was right, he or she?  
  
I wanna run away, never say goodbye,  
  
I wanna know the truth instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers, no more lies.  
  
"Damn wench, you confuse me." Yash plopped down on the cement next to her, holding his head. For the first time in years he doubted his actions.  
  
" Who are you calling wench you dog eared freak."  
  
" What did you say!?"  
  
" You heard me, tell the truth, why are you here?"  
  
" I'm just as confused as you." Yash glanced at Kagome sitting only a few feet away, she was now kneeling, her head down. What she said next no normal person could have heard, unless of course they have white fuzzy ears. ' I wish we could have been friends.' He stared at her hard, trying to understand the statement.  
  
" We can still be friends." He said slowly. In response she shook her head slowly. His gut clenched.  
  
" No, friends need to trust each other, I can't trust you."  
  
" Why? Because of back there?"  
  
" And other things."  
  
" Stop lying." At his cold statement her head shot up. Yash could see the tears streaking down her cheeks but couldn't move to wipe them away; instead he said something he would soon regret. " Feh, I hate weak women, not my style." As soon as the words left his mouth he realized what he had done.  
  
She sat staring at him, his heart sank even lower but he couldn't take it back, pride wouldn't let him. To his surprise she smiled and slowly stood up.  
  
" Thank you for the education." She stated icily. Yash suddenly realized the smile was very, very fake.  
  
I want to shut the door and open up my eyes.  
  
" Kagome wait!" But she was gone sprinting down the street and was around the corner before he could move. He sat on the cold pavement, staring at the bend in the road, willing her to return. Why? Maybe this is for the better, said the voice in the back of his mind, women like that can change you. "But what's wrong with that?" Yash said aloud to no one in particular. He didn't move for the next 2 hours, he just sat there and thought.  
  
I wanna run away, never say goodbye.  
  
" Stop running away from me Kagome. I won't let you say goodbye, not like this." His low promise was carried away by the fall breeze that whistled through the trees.  
  
////////////////////////////////  
  
Sooooooooo. Whatcha think? I don't think it's that bad for my first song chapter, but don't worry, I doubt I'll do any of the other chapters like this. Please review!!!!!!  
  
Also if you like I have two other stories running at the moment, one is 'Cross from the Past' for Weiss Kruez, the other is 'Everlasting Wish' for X/1999, It's new so check them out if you want!!!!!  
  
:-p 


	6. Not Enough

Yo! It's me again. Some of you are getting a little confused so I decided to add a little background. The college Kagome is attending is very prestigious, so lots of rich kids go there; in fact, due to their parents influence they practically run the school. They skip classes and basically do whatever they want. Yash is one of the rich kids, part of a gang of the most rich in fact. He's been a little confused since he met Kagome because she isn't afraid like the other 'poor' kids; I guess you could say she threw him for a loop. Anyway he has no idea she is actually the daughter of a major political figure and her uncle designed the schools computer system, so she's not poor at all. So that's the deal at the moment, please continue reading! :-p  
  
Thoughts are like this!  
  
Disclaimer: none of the characters belong to me!  
  
Unseen Riches  
  
Chapter 6: Not Enough  
  
Kagome curled up on her bed, hugging a pillow tightly to her chest. I don't want to go to class today.. She rolled over and stared at the digital clock that flashed 8:00. It was Monday morning; she hadn't done anything all weekend since the disaster at the party. In fact she had gone out of her way to stay in her room as much as possible, even going to the trouble of ignoring Sango's loud, incessant knocking and yelling, after all, she had betrayed her too. I just want to disappear, no one would notice.  
  
*****************  
  
Yash growled as he stomped out of his 10 o'clock class, the one he shared with Kagome, the only problem is she didn't show up. Trailing behind him Miroku let out a sigh, Yash sure was acting strange. The boy had been moody all weekend; he didn't even want to hang out with the gang.  
  
" Miroku!" The tall black hair boy turned to see Sango running up to them, waving. The boy felt his anxiety over Yash calm in the presence of the girl; to bad he couldn't ask her out, she was cute.  
  
" Hey, have you guys seen Kagome?" Sango said, panting from her run from across the campus. She felt Miroku's eyes on her and slightly blushed, turning away.  
  
" No, we haven't." Miroku raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Oh..."  
  
" Why is something wrong?"  
  
" No. I just haven't seen her all weekend."  
  
" That's no problem of ours, now get out of here before we decide have some fun with you." They both turned to see Yash stalk off quickly. Miroku stared dumbfounded after him but soon followed, making note not to glance back at Sango. Quickly he caught up to his best friend and grabbed him by the arm, spinning him around.  
  
" What's your problem!" Miroku was mad. Yash didn't have to take his anger out on him.  
  
" What! Were you going to ask her out?" At Yash's response Miroku let go startled.  
  
" No, of course not."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" That's like breaking taboo, all hell would break loose." Miroku looked down ashamed, he actually had been thinking about it. Everyone knew that rich kids going out with poor kids just wasn't done, unless you wanted enemies around every corner. But he couldn't get the way Sango looked out of his head. To him she was a goddess, all legs with an angel's face and defiant ebony hair. The tightening in his pants reminded him to get back on task. Yash saw the distressed look on Miroku's face and instantly felt sorry for him, with a sigh he slugged an arm over the older boys shoulder, dragging the surprised boy down.  
  
" Let's go do some stress relief with the guys tonight. We both need it." The two boys walked off, the decision to skip the rest of the day had already been decided.  
  
******  
  
Kagome rolled in her chair away from the mother computer. That day her system had caught 5 people trying to hack in, she felt sorry for them but the program had to wipe their computers, it was a safety precaution that stalled the hackers-for a little while at least.  
  
" Kagome, are you Ok?" She spun to eye the two boys also positioned at computer stations. Shippo had brought Omi to the computer lab after their last class to help him tart learning the system, but that was hours ago.  
  
" Yeah I'm fine. I just felt sick earlier today."  
  
" Ok, you'll tell us if anything is wrong right?"  
  
" Of course Shippo." She replied smiling fakely. Just not this. With a wave goodbye she exited the lab and locked it behind her, it was late and knowing Shippo he wouldn't notice if anyone broke in. It's already 11, time flies, or so they say.  
  
She jogged quickly across the grass, shivering she pulled her light jacket around her tighter to fight of the cool autumn breeze. It was a crystal clear night, the stars shown brightly as if encouraging Kagome's good mood. It's a nice night to stargaze. The grass crunched below her sneakers as she headed for her dorm. So intent was she at staring at the stars that she didn't even notice the group of people gathered around the buildings wall before she was spotted. Out of nowhere a hand covered her mouth and encased her waist. She struggled desperately, cursing herself for not paying attention.  
  
****************  
  
Thunk, thwack, crunch. Yash hammered away mechanically at the prone form in front of him. Fighting was something he could understand, beating people up and robbing was what he did. When hitting someone he didn't have to think about anything or anyone, especially not some strange girl. He stopped his assault and wiped his arm across his forehead, he was sweating heavily. His eyes narrowed as he saw the gang split and one of the young members, Jeff comes forward carrying something that struggled.  
  
A quick intake of breath was all that was heard as Jeff dropped Kagome on the ground in the middle of the circle. Yash let the breath he held hiss out through clenched teeth as he saw Kagome look around cautiously. He saw the exact moment her eyes landed on the prone form on the ground.  
  
Kagome ran to the beaten boy with a gasp, ignoring the pack around her. She gently lifted his head into her lap, his face looked like a bloated tomato. How could they? A chill went up her spine as her eyes landed on Yash, his amber eyes bit into her like a wolf's teeth. She nervously pushed a hair out of her face, suddenly realizing the position she was in. Slowly, like a person cornered by a pack of wolves she backed away until her back hit the cold brick wall. Seeing no escape she glared defiantly at the boys advancing on her, there was no way she was going without a fight.  
  
Yash stared down at her hard, why did she have to appear now of all times. He shifted; this was not a good situation for her. His gang had been drinking all night and they got rowdy, especially with girls. He suddenly felt guilt looking at the boy he had beaten into a pulp. Why am I feeling bad? Maybe because I want her. The realization hit him like lighting, sending a shiver through his body, he felt hot, to hot, especially in his groin. He growled then smirked, what he was about to do could get him thrown out of the gang and he was crazy enough to risk it.  
  
He walked forward and grabbed her chin in his hand. He watched as her eyes widened, he smirked, with her hands under the other boy opportunities didn't like this come often. He heard the murmur of his friends behind him but he ignored them. Slowly he ran his thumb over her bottom lip, staring at her intently. She gasped and yanked her head back, she was shaking.  
  
" What's wrong?" he asked softly, his face inches from hers.  
  
Her tongue slipped out nervously to wet her lips. " I don't trust you, what are you doing?" Her voice was shaking. He watched her tongue dart out again and felt a strong urge to capture it in his own.  
  
" Are you afraid of me?" He leaned in closer; their noses were almost touching now.  
  
" No." Her voice was shaking but her eyes lit up, almost daring him to continue, he took the bait willingly.  
  
" I'm sorry." The sincerity in his voice shook her, he could tell. She shook her head, his hand snaked out to capture it again and he tilted her head so she was facing him.  
  
" It's not enough, prove it." She said softly, he wouldn't have heard it if he didn't have super hearing. He grinned softly, the first smile he had shown her that wasn't a smirk or sneer.  
  
" I'm not confused anymore." He said. " I know what I want more than anything." With that he tilted her head and gently kissed her. Kagome's head began to spin, it was happening way to fast. Yash lazily ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entry. With a small moan she opened up and aloud him access. Without doubt his tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring every couture and taking in the sweet taste that was Kagome. Slowly after what seemed like eternity he broke the kiss and pulled away to gaze at the dazed girl.  
  
" Kagome, will you go out with me?"  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
Bwahahahahaha! That's the end for now. I hope you not even more confused now. Yash has finally realized what he wanted but he has to choose between Kagome and his gang, thing heat up even more next time!  
  
Everyone hoping for a lemon it will come soon. Please review, I really appreciate it!!! :-p 


	7. Until I Understand You

Hi again! Nothin to say, Hope you enjoy!  
Unseen Riches  
  
Chapter 7: Until I Understand You  
  
" Will you go out with me?"  
  
Kagome looked around, confused and dazed. Yash's attitude had changed on her again. I'm not sure. She looked at he beaten boy in her lap; dangling from his neck was an ID, which read Hojo. She felt the gang's stares like ice on her skin.  
  
I don't want to go out with him; he's an animal and a bully. But he did save me that one time; I don't understand him at all!  
  
"Kagome?" He was looking at her again with those eyes she couldn't resist; he lightly stroked her jaw line making it hard for her to think.  
  
" Only.only if you promise to take Hojo to the hospital right away."  
  
Yash blinked, she was thinking about that sap at a time like this?  
  
So that's how they all ended up in the hospital at 2am. Kagome paced the waiting room; I cannot believe this is happening! I told that jerk I would go out with him! He's the most annoying,selfish,heartless,hot..sexy.guy..what? She shook her head fiercely, the last thing she needed was to fall for this guy.  
  
She squeaked as warm arms enfolded her from behind and pulled her up against an equally warm body. Yash rested his head on her shoulder and his hair fell slowly across her cheek. " Watch how you act, their still here." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers throughout her body. Turning her head slightly she grimaced at the sulking gang members hiding in the corner.  
  
Yash took this opportunity to snuggle into Kagome's exposed neck, making her turn beet red at the contact. " Stop that!" She hissed through clenched teeth. " We're in a public place!"  
  
" So? It's 2 in the morning, not that public." He tightened his arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her side.  
  
" So quit it! I don't want this!" She was shaking, Yash could feel it. Maybe I'm going to fast. Slowly he released her and backed away.  
  
Just then Hojo limps slowly into the room, he looked awful and was covered in band-aids. Kagome ran to him and pulled his arm over her shoulders, supporting him.  
  
" Kagome.thank you.you are so.. nice." Hojo was crying while clinging to her.  
  
"It's Ok Hojo." The injured boy buried his face in her chest and at the same time his wandering hand grazed her bottom. Kagome stiffened; this bastard is feeling me up!  
  
" Pervert!" she yelled, pushing the not so injured boy away and ran out of the hospital in disgust, mostly at herself. She had saved the guy and then he had the nerve to feel her up!  
  
" Kagome!" She looked behind to see Yash running after her. I don't want to deal with him either! She ran faster across the campus. " Kagome stop running!" He sounded farther away but she didn't risk looking back. She had just reached the girls dorm when Yash grabbed her from behind. She tripped and fell, taking the boy with her. Yash landed on top of her, his legs on wither side of her body, they were both panting from the run.  
  
He pushed off her, his face bright red. " Why do you keep running from me?" He stared down at her intently.  
  
" Why?! Why shouldn't I? You're a jerk and a bully and you forced me to be your girlfriend!" She could feel the heat pouring out of his body.  
  
" It was your choice!"  
  
" Your right! It was, now I chose to break up with you so get the hell off of me!"  
  
They stared at each other, frozen by the words they had said, neither breaking. Yash still hadn't removed himself and was starting to feel conscientious of their position. He looked off into the distance, lost in thought. Kagome noticed his ears were twitching back and forth; she suddenly had the urge to stroke them. " What can I do to change your mind?"  
  
Kagome stared at him in shock, his voice was so low and sincere, and his golden eyes were serious but sad. "Why.why do you want to go out with me so bad?"  
  
" Because your different, I just can't get you off my mind. Your totally random, not like other girls, I don't know what to expect next."  
  
" Can I..Can I touch you ears?" The ears in question stopped twitching; they lay back against his head as if offended.  
  
" My ears are very sensitive.."  
  
" I'll be gently..please?"  
  
He looked away, deep in thought. I never have let anyone touch my ears! But.. He glanced at her face and that was his downfall, she wore such a pleading look it almost made him smile, almost. " Feh," he said rolling off of her, she sat up as he turned his back to her and sat Indian-style. " Go ahead."  
  
She stared at his back in amazement. He said yes! Hesitantly she reached out and lightly touched his left ear, it twitched but then didn't move. Feeling more confident she started rubbing both ears with her hands, they felt so soft and warm, they were fuzzy and it felt really good. After a minute she noticed Yash was making a funny noise.  
  
" Hey! You're purring!" she said in delight. "Are you supposed to do that?'  
  
Yash bit into his bottom lip to stop the reaction. He was half dog, not cat for Christ Sake! But her rubbing felt so good, against better judgment he leaned into the caress, enjoying the shivers it ran through his body. " It's not purring woman! It's growling." But he didn't sound angry or fierce at all.  
  
" Whatever." She then paused. " Yash, I'll go out with you, but only until I understand you."  
  
" Good." He replied leaning fully against her. " That should take a while. Long enough for me to make you realize you can't live without me anyway." He laughed but she didn't, she was lost in thought, What if I already do know that?  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Ha! They're finally together but how long will it last! Please review I really appreciate it!  
  
:-p 


	8. Trust

Good afternoon, or morning depending on when you're reading this! :-P Yash and Kagome are finally together but will it last? We'll see!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the fun characters belong to me!  
  
Unseen Riches  
  
Chapter 8: Trust  
  
Kagome was happy, or at least something close to it. It had been a week since she had started going out with Yash and she still had no clue about what she was doing. Their relationship had brought out a lot of spite from the people around them, mostly on Yash's part. But as much as she liked the boy she couldn't bring herself to share herself with him, which made one very unhappy dog demon.  
  
Miroku listened as Yash growled his frustration to him for what seemed like the millionth time. " I don't get her! I've told her almost everything there is to know about me and she hasn't shared shit!"  
  
" Yash, she's not as open as you, maybe she's afraid you'll look down at her because she's not rich like you." The boy sympathized.  
  
" But she won't even let me touch her most of the time! I have to catch her off guard just to get a hug."  
  
Miroku laughed as Yash vented. " You've had it to easy with women, maybe this will deflate that ego of yours."  
  
" Your not helping man, just watch her and you'll see what I mean."  
  
" Ok, but we better hurry or we'll be late."  
  
******  
  
Kagome was scrambling around her room when the knock at the door jarred her out of her thoughts. She jumped over a basket of clothes and yanked the door open to greet Sango. The other girl, unlike Kagome was already to go and sighed at the state of Kag's room. " Why am I going on this date with you?"  
  
" Because," Kagome stated as she tugged on her sneakers, " Yash is bringing Miroku so it's like a double date."  
  
" So?"  
  
Kagome glanced at her friend, noticing the faint blush the girl was trying to hide and smirked. " I know you like him, you're so obvious." Sango's blush deepened.  
  
" Fine, I'll go but it doesn't mean I like that jerk. By the way, what up with you and Yash?"  
  
Kagome paused. " I'm not sure."  
  
" What's wrong?" Sango was concerned, when people had found out the two were going out it wasn't taken well by other students, but the two seemed to just blow it off.  
  
" He tells me everything, even stuff I would have never asked about. It's just to much for me, then I guess he expects me to tell him stuff but I just change the subject."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Yash is the son of an influential political leader and he thinks I'm poor, what if I'm just a fling for him?"  
  
" So tell him who you are, it's that simple."  
  
" But then what if he likes me just because of my status? I want him to like me for me!" She had finished getting dressed and was ushering Sango out the door. " Come on, we'll be late!"  
  
**** After the Date***  
  
"She's defiantly nervous about you, and the subject." Miroku said with a sigh.  
  
" You see! It's like she doesn't trust me!" Yash slammed the door to their room open.  
  
" Maybe you're moving to fast for her, she may not have ever had a boyfriend before." Miroku reasoned. To tell the truth he had hardly paid attention to Kagome all evening, his eyes were plastered on Sango, his mind on lecherous things. " What do you think about me asking Sango out?"  
  
Yash stopped in the middle of pulling his shirt off. He stared at his best friend and started laughing, which made Miroku angry. " What are you laughing at?"  
  
Yash was now rolling on the floor. " Maybe I started a trend!" He said between laughs. Miroku stared at him and started laughing himself. "Maybe you did."  
  
*****  
  
Kagome entered her first class of the day in a good mood; after all it was her only class with Yash. She hummed as she slid into her seat and waited for class to start. As if on cue 10 minutes after it had started Yash and Miroku strode into the room and silently took their seats. Kagome smiled to herself, she could feel his presence right behind her.  
  
Yash smirked at the back of Kagome's head, he leaned forward taking in her scent. He loved how she smelled; it reminded him of standing outside at night and listening to the wind. Kagome leaned back in her chair, almost nailing Yash in the nose. He watched as her hand fell to her side as she relaxed and had the greatest idea.  
  
Kagome started as she felt Yash grab her hand from behind. What is he doing? She tried to pull her hand away but he held it firmly. She blushed as he started drawing things on her hand. What is he drawing? Her thoughts snapped back to class as the teacher announced the rest of the time would be free time. Kagome spun around and stared at Yash. He was so into writing on her hand he hadn't noticed the teacher's announcement.  
  
" What are you doing?" she asked and giggled as his head shot up in surprise.  
  
" I'm writing."  
  
" What?" He started writing again, this time slower "I", he said as he wrote, "love", he wrote some more "u". Kagome blushed as he finished the sentence; he was looking at her again with those intense golden eyes. He just said he loved me, but I.."  
  
Yash stared at her an apprehension, what would she say. Kagome opened her mouth to respond, Yash's nerves were on end when the door slammed open. Everyone turned to see a middle aged women standing in the door. Yash could tell she was rich, her hair, suit and attitude was perfect, nothing was out of place, even her makeup was perfectly applied. She had to be rich. Kagome's hand clenched in his and he turned to see the most horrified look on her face. What's going on? Yash had never seen Kagome like this, it kinda scared him.  
  
The women looked around. Her roaming eyes stopped on Kagome and she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Yash felt Kagome's hand start to tremble in his, he squeezed it, ensure of what was going on.  
  
" Kagome dear, I finally found you." The women's voice sent shivers up Yash's spine. Who is she? He looked at Kagome, her teeth were clenched and she looked somewhere between scared and angry. Silence hung over the room; everyone was staring between the women and Kagome. Finally Kagome opened her mouth and said something that shocked Yash beyond comprehension.  
  
" Hello Mother."  
  
//////////////////////  
  
That's it for now peeps. Whatcha think? The truth about Kagome will be revealed to Yash next chapter, will it ruin their relationship forever? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!! :-p 


	9. Family Ties

Hi! Sorry this took so long, I've been sick. Cough cough. Anyway I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the fun characters belong to me!  
Unseen Riches  
  
Chapter 9: Family Ties  
  
Why is she here? Kagome stared in apprehension at her mother. How? How did she find me! Yash was staring between her and her mom in confusion. She did not need this, her mother should not have been here. Without thinking Kagome jumped up and dragged her mother out of the classroom.  
  
" Kagome dear, this is not very lady-like behavior." Kagome just growled at her and dragged her across the campus until they reached the fountain in the middle. She turned on the older woman.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome said, spinning her mom around.  
  
" Do I need a reason to visit my youngest daughter?"  
  
" Don't give me that crap! You've never cared before, why should you now?"  
  
" But dear, it's been so long and I found the nicest boy."  
  
"Stop. Stop right there." Kagome's temper was rising. " Do not tell me you found another potential suitor for me!"  
  
A weepy expressing graced her mothers face; she pulled a dainty napkin out of her expensive purse to wipe fake tears away. " You know all I want is the best for you."  
  
"Whatever." Kagome was waiting; soon her mother would switch moods, just like she always did.  
  
"Whatever! Don't you whatever me young lady! I come home from my trip to London to find you've disappeared to some college in the middle of nowhere. And not to mention your principal tells me you're staying in the 'normal' dorms." There it was, her mothers so called split personality, the one the public didn't see.  
  
" I'm staying in the normal dorm because I like it there. And there was no reason you needed to know where I choose to go to school." Kagome knew this would upset her mother, who had hoped her youngest of 5 daughters would follow in her footsteps, just like all her other children. " Anyway you will request to be moved to the prestigious dorm right away, after all.."  
  
"No I will not."  
  
" Now listen here, you are the daughter of the richest family in Japan and you will act accordingly!"  
  
"I want nothing to do with this family!" Kagome spit out in rage. She hated fighting with her mother, it gave her a headache. All the talk of riches and popularity, it meant nothing to her. It might have even been something to make her resent her family even more.  
  
Natsumi (Kagome's mother) stared at her daughter in blank amazement, never had her daughter ever spoken to her so. It wasn't possible. ******  
  
Yash snuck through the bushes surrounding the fountain with Miroku right behind him. The two boys had left class soon after Kagome and the women. Yash was worried because of Kagome's strange actions.  
  
" Yash!" Miroku poked Yash in the leg with a twig. " I think I know who that woman is!" Yash turned on him, glaring. Miroku started to feel very nervous, God I hope I'm not going to piss him off.  
  
" Well, I've seen her in the news.. I think she's the wife of the prime Minister, Mr. Hugashi." Yash got that glint in his eye and Miroku ducked, pray that the other boy would spare his life.  
  
"How could she be the Prime Ministers wife when she's Kagome's mom!" Yash was furious, but also very confused. What the hell is going on!!! Yash started pulling on Miroku's ponytail to vent out his frustration and soon a fight ensued. The two boys rolled out of there hiding place and right inbetween the two women.  
  
******  
  
Kagome stared down in shock at the two brawling boys. They looked so funny she started laughing uncontrollably. Her mother stared in morbid fascination. " Yash! Yash please stop hitting poor Miroku!" Kagome was still laughing, her sides were starting to hurt.  
  
Yash looked up sheepishly from his position on the ground. He was currently on top of Miroku in a mix of arms and legs, not a pretty picture. " Heh, heh." Sorry about that. It's not like we were spying or anything.." He rose slowly, brushing his clothes off and took out a few strand grass that had gotten snagged in his hair. He's so cute when he's embarrassed! Kagome thought happily.  
  
" Anyway Kagome dear, as I was saying, I have arranged a date between you and this nice boy from England.." Too bad she didn't get to finish. Yash, guessing where the conversation was going moved behind Kagome and possessively crossed his arms around her.  
  
" I'm sorry Lady, but that's not possible." He said, growling. " Kagome is MY girlfriend." Natsumi stared at him in shock. " But you're an animal." She sputtered out. "You have ears."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
" Kagome it's Ok." Yash glared at the women that was his mates mother and smirked. Slowly he pulled Kagome's shirt away from her neck and lowered his head. "Kagome I hope you don't mind." He whispered before biting into her shoulder, leaving a bite shaped mark. Kagome whimpered from the pain. Yash licked the offended spot, trying to comfort the girl. At the sight Kagome's mother fainted dead away, crumpling on the ground. Yash chuckled at his work.  
  
" I'm sorry." Kagome was shaking. Yash wrapped his arms around her tighter, unsure of what was wrong.  
  
"Shhhhh. It Ok baby, whatever's wrong it's ok." He stroked her hair, trying to comfort her.  
  
" I should have told you but I thought you would only like me for my status." She whispered, leaning against him.  
  
" Don't be silly. I love you for you, nothing else matters. That bite claims you as mine and mine alone, no matter what anyone else says."  
  
" Did you know, I wanted you to follow us, to be here. I wanted you to be here."  
  
" I know. I wanted to be here with you." The two embraced as Miroku looked on, smirking while his mind wandered to a certain raven haired girl of his own. Kagome's mom laid crumpled on the ground.  
  
" So you want to tell me about yourself now?" Yash said as he nuzzled into Kag's neck.  
  
" Whatever you want." Kagome said with a laugh. She was happy the truth was out.  
  
//////////////////  
  
Review please!!!!!! Thing happened kinda fast, hope you didn't get lost. The next chapter might branch off into Miroku and Sango so be forwarned. By the way, yes Kagome's mom does have a split personality, it means fun in the future. Please review again! I love them! :-p 


	10. Games Part 1

Hi!!!! Wow! I was so surprised by how many reviews I got, I felt inspired to write some more right away. The problem was I had no idea what was going to happen next. But I think I got something now, actually I'm just winging it so just hang in with me! :-p  
Unseen Riches  
  
Chapter 10: Games part 1  
  
A figure watched in envy of the two happy teenagers walking hand in hand across the campus. The two started laughing and she started chewing on her once perfect nails. Her anger could be felt billowing around her like a coming storm. How, how could this turn of events had happened? She had been the one closest to him until recently, he should have been hers! "Kikyo!" The figure turned to see her underlings running up, they were a carefree bunch, totally stupid and could be played with easily. But that vixen that had stolen her man, she would be the one to pay and he would soon return to her, everything would be all right because she had a plan. She grinned sinisterly as she watches Kagome and Yash enter the main building hand in hand.  
  
**********  
  
" So your mom's returning tomorrow to continue the 'talk'?" Yash said as he entered the library with Kagome.  
  
" Yeah, and I doubt she'll be pleased, but I'll worry about that later, we have something more important to talk about."  
  
" Oh? What would that be?" Yash asked talking her hand in his and rubbing his thumb over her wrist. Kagome felt a rise of heat come off the spot he was rubbing, god he was distracting!  
  
" I'm talking about Sango and Miroku. You know they like each other." She reached up and started rubbing the bottom edge of his ear, receiving a low growl from the boy. Too bad she knew he liked it. (A/N- By the way Yash and Kag have NOT had sex yet, haven't gotten past kissing, it will change though.)  
  
Yash laughed deep in his throat. If only Kagome knew how long Miroku kept Yash awake last night trying to find the perfect way to ask Sango out. " There's nothing to worry about." He said smugly. Kagome studied his face.  
  
"You're hiding something from me." She stated matter of factly. When Yash only shrugged mysteriously she jumped up and started a full rub attack on his ears until he was reduced to a growling motorboat. " Maybe." Was all he could mutter in between purrs. Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
*****  
  
Sango looked at the note that had mysteriously in her book bag. But maybe note was a good description of it, in all actuality it was a simple white piece of paper wrapped around a tarot card. On the tarot card was a picture of the fool. If Sango didn't know anything about tarot cards she would have been offended but since she had dabbed in the art when it was considered 'popular' she had a little common knowledge of it. The fool usually meant the beginning of a new trial or adventure, a start of something. Who would give her a tarot card?  
  
Sango was still wondering about it when she arrived at her room. A piece of paper was wedged in between the door and frame. Carefully she opened the door and grabbed the slip and unfolded it.  
  
~ Meet me on top of the dorm, I'll be waiting~  
  
All she could do was stare, this was a joke right? Oh my god! What if it's a stalker!!!! Men in dark cloaks with hidden faces raced through her mind. Her heart was pounding, what if it was. She shook her head, it wasn't possible, and it was a silly idea. So with sweating palms she headed for the stairs to the roof. Her heart raced as she stepped slowly out into the open to find..nothing. Confused she spun in a slow circle; no one was on the roof.  
  
Sango started to feel really foolish, she obviously had been tricked. Her heart dropped like a dead weight, she thought it might have been Miroku. Not that that would ever happen or anything. With a sigh at her own foolishness she leaned against the rail, letting the wind play with her ponytail as she watched the people below. Silently she started counting the couples in her head. 1 couple.2 couples.3..4..5..6..7..12..15. Why are there so many couples!!! Sango started to feel left out, even Kagome had a boyfriend, not that she didn't wish the best to her friend but she was starting to doubt her feminine appeal.  
  
So lost in her thoughts of a certain stupid pony-tailed boy she didn't notice that random rose petals were starting to travel on the wind from be hind her over the rail. At least until one landed on her hand, she looked up, startled. By now it seemed to be raining rose petals, Sango turned to see a cloud of the behind her, blocking the view of everything. She was torn between admiring the swirling petals and worrying that maybe she should try to escape or be swept away.  
  
After a few minutes the petal storm started to dissapate and a figure could be seen sitting on top of the stairwell roof. Sango squinted, trying to but a face to the lithe body. Suddenly a rose petal flew right into her eye and she took a step back, blinded. Oh, great job Sango, nice klutz attack! So busy being mad at herself and rubbing her eyes she didn't notice the boy approach her.  
  
Suddenly someone removed her hands from her eyes and tilted her chin up with warm fingers. " Open your eyes and let me see how bad it is." A gently, deep voice said. Sango blushed furiously, she knew that voice, it was Miroku!  
  
" What are you doing here!" She cried, trying to move away from him but she ran into the railing behind her. She cracked her eyes open, making sure it didn't sting anymore. In front of her stood a sheepish Miroku with a big plastic bag of flower petals in one hand. Her heart started to pound faster, what if.  
  
" I ummmm." Miroku blushed slightly, unsure of how to ask, he glanced around desperately anywhere but at her face. Oh screw it! He thought, mad at himself for stalling. He reached out and grabbed the bar on either side of her, effectively trapping her. Now's my chance. " Sango would you....would you mind.." Damn what a time to get cold feet. Sango looked at him in anticipation and confusion. Oh fuck it! Miroku ducked his head down to her level and locked gazes with Sango. Slowly, without looking away he kissed her tenderly; he felt her tense up and his stomach clenched. But she responded and melted into the kiss, bringing up her hands to twine around his neck.  
  
Miroku let go of the rail to grab the back of her head, tilting it to deepen the kiss while snaking the other around her waist. Unnoticed to them the bag had reopened and was dumping petals on the unsuspecting students below. Amidst those students stood Kagome and Yash smiling gleefully at each other. They gave each other a high five before sharing a kiss of their own.  
  
Deep in the single bush that was ironically moving slowly to follow them Kikyo clenched her hands together till they bled. But she stayed calm, everything was in place now, soon she would have her revenge.  
  
///////////////////////  
  
Yay! Done again. So, do you guys think I should be mean and wait to reach 100 reviews before I update again??????? That would be mean, no maybe a won't, maybe. Please review anyway!!!!!!!!!!!!! I luv reviews (big heart). By the way how are my chapters short?! It's more than most of what I've seen! Geez, let's see you sit in front of a screen for an hour and type whatever that comes to mind. By the way, yes Kikyo is following them around in a bush, use you imagination! 


	11. Game Break

Heh heh heh, ok your all going to hate me but this isn't the next chapter, sorry!!!  
  
This is one of those famous....  
  
Breaks in the Story!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok here's the deal, it's been a while since I've updated and I have a very good reason... really I do.. Ok so I've been slacking off I'm sorry!!!!!!!!! (crying)  
  
I need a little help from the reviewers here, I sort of have two stories going on as one here and that causes some confusion. I have two different chapters set up, one is with Kikyo and her plan, the other is about Sango and Miroku, so I need to know, which one do you want to see next?????? This actually just decides which one comes out first as ch.11, the other will be made ch.12.  
  
So I need to know what you think because I couldn't decide!!! Who do you want to see more right now, Sango/Miroku or Kagome/Yash?  
  
But as a bonus since both are done it means they'll be updated within a short period of time...so tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanx a bunch!!!! :-p  
  
Hikari (Kit-chan)  
  
P.s. I'm also been pretty depressed cuz no one wants to review my other stories (tear) maybe they just suck but if you can find it in your heart I love reviews so at least appreciate this one!!! 


	12. Games Part 2

Konichiwa minna! Wow, well the demand for the next chapter is sooooo great I guess I'll have to get it started! Warning: These next chapters all string together so be patient, it will be a lot of cliffhangers. But as a special treat Sesshoumaru and Ren make an appearance! (God his name is hard to spell!) So enjoy!  
  
By the way, the winner was Kag/Yash so sorry Sango/Miroku fans, they'll come soon!  
Unseen Riches  
  
Chapter 11: Games part 2-  
  
Kikyo hurried across the campus, looking for the one person needed to complete her plan. In the distance she spotted a figure with a ponytail strutting across the lawn, she sneered before quickening her pace to catch up to him. " Koga!" She called as she ran up to the boy, panting. The boy turned and grinned at her, she grinned back fakely.  
  
" What is it Kikyo?" Koga slide up to her, leering at the girl. Kikyo suppressed a shudder but didn't back down.  
  
" Kagome said she wanted to meet you at the fountain tonight at 10 o'clock." Kikyo said sweetly keeping her mind on the plan and not on the playboy in front of her.  
  
"Oh really, it will be dark by then."  
  
" She said it was really important!"  
  
" Ok then." The two split ways, both in there own thoughts. Yes! Tonight he will become mine!..Yes! Tonight she will become mine! The thoughts were strangely identical.  
  
******  
  
" What are you so nervous about Yash?" Kagome asked as she watched Yash for the 15th time glance at the clock in the library. Yash spun around embarrassed at being caught.  
  
" It's nothing!" He said, holding up his hands in defense. Kagome glared at him across the table, he had been acting weird all day, but wouldn't tell her why.  
  
"I don't believe you." Why won't he tell me what's wrong?  
  
" It's nothing, really! By the way I have to cancel our date for tonight, something came up." Kagome was taken aback, Yash was starring at her seriously across the table, a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
" It's fine." She said with a grin, not showing the uncertainty she felt.  
  
3 hours later Kagome was sitting in the computer lab checking a program she had created the other day when that annoying 'you've got mail!' box appeared. Curious Kagome opened it.  
  
Kag,  
  
Meet me by the fountain at 10.----Yash  
  
Kagome read the note 3 times before closing it and spinning around in her chair. I wonder what he wants.  
  
*****  
  
A sick grin flawed Kikyo's perfect features as she stared at her computer screen, which flashed 'message has been received' (a/u: Computers really don't do that but work with me here!) She jumped off her bed laughing as she removed the plastic curlers from her hair and stared at herself in the mirror. She grinned maniacly again, all I have to do is place the note and enjoy the show! She skipped across the room and happily into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome trudged across the grass toward the fountain; pulling desperately at the short miniskirt Sango had convinced her to wear. She arrived promptly at 9:45, I guess I'm nervous, she thought as she paced.  
  
Kagome heard footsteps behind her and turned grinning, only to have it change to a look of stricken fear when she spotted Koga standing only a few feet away. " What are you doing here?" she asked, backing away slowly.  
  
" I'm here because you asked me to be here, and I can understand why." He said approaching maniacly. " After all what woman could resist my charm?"  
  
" You better stop right there! Yash will be here any second and then you'll be sorry!"  
  
" Is that so?" Koga said with a sneer. " Isn't he a little late then?" Kagome glanced at her watch, it was 10:20. Where had the time gone? Yash usually was always very prompt. Doubt welled up inside Kagome, why wasn't he here yet?  
  
" Now how about we have a little fun?" Koga leaped forward and grabbed Kagome by the shirt before she could move and tossed her to the ground. He grabbed her by the throat as she struggled as his other hand ripped at the neck of her shirt. I will not let this happen again! Kagome thought desperately as she tried to get a grip on the front of Koga's tailored shirt. Koga stopped his assault when he ripped the shirt past her shoulder and spotted the scar left by Yash's bite. He stared at the crescent scars in confusion; he did not want his women blemished.  
  
" What is this!"? He yelled in her face, gesturing to the marks. Kagome took the opportunity to lift her knee and flip the boy over her head in a move Sango had just showed her the other day. She sprang to her feet as the boy laid on the ground groaning.  
  
" This mark means I belong to Yash and Yash alone!" She yelled at the prone boy before sprinting off to the safety of her room.  
  
She was winded when she finally reached her door. She leaned against it heavily, panting loudly. Why didn't he show up? She shifted her head to the side and was met with the sound of rustling. It was then she noticed the piece of paper attached to the door. Maybe it was a note from Yash explaining things she thought as she hurriedly opened the note.  
  
You want to see the real Yash? Come to his room right now.  
  
The note was unsigned but it still made her blood run cold, what was going on? Kagome crumpled up the note and stalked down the hall and out into the campus toward Yash's dorm where she knew she would find the answers she needed.  
  
*****  
  
9:45  
  
Yash paced his room nervously, soon they would be arriving. He was startled out of his thoughts when the lights suddenly turned off; he spun to see a figure slightly illuminated in his doorway. The person had wavy hair, Yash smiled nervously.  
  
" Kagome what are you doing here?" He watched in surprise as the girl shut the door and advanced toward him silently in the dark. Without the light the room was lit only by the slight amount of moonlight from outside.  
  
" What's going on?" His question was cut short as she dragged his head down into a heated kiss. Yash groaned deep in his throat and brought his arms around to encircle her slim waist. Millions of thought were spinning through his mind, why did she want to do this now was the one thought most often. (A/N: Yash and Kagome have NOT done it yet, Kagome's a good girl!) But his thought were soon forgotten when her tongue slipped past his lips.  
  
Yash spun her around, greedily exploring every contour of her mouth even as they slipped down onto the bed, his body fully covering hers. Leaving her mouth he nibbled a trail down her throat to her collarbone a she ran her hands up under his shirt. He growled, offended that her shirt was keeping him from reaching her skin so he tore it off in one stroke, she didn't make a sound. By now she had also removed his shirt and was trailing a path down his chest with her tongue. Yash shivered as he licked the sensitive spot behind her ear before moving to her shoulder. She has bad timing but I'm not one to complain, he thought as he breathed in her scent. Immediately he stiffened, she didn't smell like she normally did, in fact she didn't smell like Kagome at all. He looks down at the shoulder he had just been nibbling, it was smooth and clean with a single mark. Yash suddenly felt like he had swallowed lead, something was wrong. Beneath him the girl he thought was Kagome continued to play with the hem of his shorts but it didn't turn him on like it had only seconds before.  
  
Slam  
  
Yash winced at the light that had blinded him from the doorway. He squinted, seeing a figure standing there. His vision returned quickly and Yash stared in shock at Kagome standing in his doorway, who in turn was staring at him in a mix of shock, hurt and disbelief.  
  
" Yash no Baka!!!!!" She screamed tossing the first thing she saw at him, which happened to be his phone. It nailed him in the forehead and he fell backwards off the bed onto the floor. Rubbing his head he looked up to see Kikyo smirking at him from the bed, he glared at her in disbelief.  
  
******  
  
Kagome stood panting, still in shock at what she had seen, Yash was making out with that Kikyo girl! The girl in question then turned to her, eyes brimming with tears. " He.he said he loved me!" Kikyo cried before grabbing her shirt running out of the room in a fit of tears. So he was just using her! Kagome thought fiercely, no wonder he had been so nervous today!  
  
Little did Kagome know that as soon as Kikyo turned the corner the tears were gone and were replaced with a cruel smirk and fox ears. (A/N: imaginations please!)  
  
Kagome felt tears come to her eyes as she stared at Yash as he slowly rose from the floor. She had trusted him and he betrayed her!  
  
" I guess I understand you very well now." She said slowly, turning so her back was to him. " So I guess we don't need to see each other ever again!"  
  
" Kagome wait! It's a misunderstanding!" Yash said desperately, advancing toward her.  
  
" Stay away from me!" Kagome cried, half in hurt, half in rage and grabbed the skateboarding trophy on the desk and prepared to chuck it at him.  
  
A hand grabbed her raised fist from behind. Kagome turned enraged at whoever had interfered. She froze when she saw the silvery long hair, an older man was staring down at her coolly, and he had Yash's hair. " Why are you throwing things at my useless brother?" He said coldly. Kagome could only stare, brown eye locked with golden.  
  
"Sessy-kun, what's wrong?" A slim girl popped out from behind the figure. She seemed about Kagome's age with black hair side up in a small side ponytail. She turned to look at Kagome and confusion. Kagome's head spun, what the hell was going on?  
  
///////////////////////////////// That's it, evil laughter!!! So whatcha think????? This was soooo hard to write because through that one scene I kept on going 'Yash you idiot! Notice it's not her!' even though I was writing it. So it took a while.  
  
Please review!!! It makes my day!!!!! :-p 


	13. Games part 3

Hi! Wow, lots of reviews (jumping around happily). Sankyu!!!! On to the Sango and Miroku part! Gomen this took so long, my computer was broken. (  
  
Disclaimer: None of these fun characters belong to me!!!!  
Unseen Riches  
  
Chapter 13: Games- part 3  
  
Sango,  
  
How is college? Dad and me are fine; he still hasn't found any work. We're a little short this month but we get by. I hope your having fun. Did you get a boyfriend yet? Anyway write back soon, love always!  
  
Kohaku  
  
Sango read over the short letter intently before tucking it in the bottom drawer of her dresser, which was already stuffed full with similar letters. Maybe I should get a job, She thought sullenly. She knew life back home was bad, with her dad not finding any jobs after the accident 3 years ago and her brother not being old enough to work. But a job would take up a lot of her free time, not that she had that much. You should ask Miroku for help. Said a little voice in her head, she shook her head stubbornly to get rid of the thought, she didn't want anyone to pity her, especially not her boyfriend!  
  
Resolved Sango soon found herself wandering the streets of town, looking in windows for 'now hiring' signs and filling out applications. She didn't want to work on campus for the chance someone would spot her.  
  
It was past 10 when Sango found herself in front of a coffee shop. She gazed through the large windows; the place was decorated like something out of the 1960's American style, all beads and tie-dye colors. This looks cool! She thought excitedly, glancing at the sign that read waitresses wanted.  
  
Suddenly something knocked into her from behind. She turned, mad at the person who had run into her only to stop and stare at the sad image that was Kagome. Her hair was messed up and her shirt and skirt were torn and she was crying. Sango embraced the girl as Kagome clung to her shirt.  
  
" Kagome, what's going on?"  
  
" Yash.he.he cheated on me!" The tears grew worse. Sango made comforting noises as she smoothed out Kagome's hair.  
  
" Listen, why don't we go inside and sit?" Kagome nodded and Sango led her inside and sat her down at one of the booths to listen to her best friends story.  
  
When Kagome was done talking she felt better and her tears had dried, but Sango was furious. She slammed her hands down on the table in frustration.  
  
"What's wrong with him!" She growled, grabbing her soda and taking a long drink from it. Kagome sat across from her, dejected. Suddenly an idea popped into Sango's head.  
  
" Hey Kagome, lets both of us apply for jobs here! You can show Yash that you could care less what he does!" She grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her off to the bead-covered door labeled Manager's Office.  
  
***  
  
Later that night Sango trudged wearily up to her room. The manager had immediately hired them and they were put straight to work. Sango was so busy working she didn't even have time to think about Kagome's problem.  
  
She turned the corner and stopped when she saw Miroku was leaning against her door. As she approached he looked up, Sango gulped reflexively, he did not look happy.  
  
" Where were you? It's past 2. I've been looking for you for 4 hours."  
  
" I was out shopping," she lied. I don't want him to know about my job!  
  
" You're lying, were you with Kagome?" His eyebrow was starting to twitch, not a good sign.  
  
" It's none of your business where I was! And what's wrong with being with Kagome?" Sango was getting mad; Miroku had no right to interrogate her. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and slammed her into the wall, pinning her there.  
  
"Yash is looking for Kagome." He growled. Sango struggled in his grip, suddenly smelling the hint of alcohol on Miroku's breath.  
  
" Let me go! Kagome wants nothing to do with that jerk ever again. Your drunk." Sango yelped in pain as Miroku squeezed her arm harder. He grabbed her chin roughly and smashed his lips to hers. She pushed him away and slapped him hard, leaving a flashing handprint on his face.  
  
" What's wrong with you!" She yelled, tears coming to her eyes. " Is this how you really are? I misunderstood you, we're done! I never want to see you again." She turned and ran into her room crying. After slamming the door behind her and locking it she slid to the ground, sobbing.  
  
Miroku leaned against the other side of the door lost in thought. Neither moved till dawn.  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Wahhhhh! Don't kill me! Remember it's all part of the game! Miroku's actions can be explained!!!!!!!..in the next chapter :-o  
  
Anyway please review! Games has 5 parts so hold on, it's almost over. Sorry again that this took so long! 


	14. Games part 4

Yay! Spring Break at last! OK, this is the second time I had to write this chapter because I was just finishing and my brother's girlfriend came and deleted it! I had left for like 3 seconds and look what happens!!! Anyway that's why this chapter is 3 days late, I got discouraged at the thought of writing it all over again. Anyway here we go! This chapter is mostly Miroku and Yash, you have been warned! P.S. Always remember to save frequently!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: None if the fun characters belong to me! ;-( I want Yash!  
  
Unseen Riches  
  
Chapter 14: Games part 4  
  
Miroku leaned against Sango's door heavily, thinking about what had just happened. The hallway began to spin and he grabbed his head trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He had never approached anyone like that before, especially not a girl. With one had supporting him on the wall he slowly moved out of the girl's dorm and practically crawled back to his own.  
  
Reaching his room he flopped on his bed with a sigh of relief, his head ached and he was sweating but he had made it. He looked up at the swirling ceiling and rested his arm on his forehead. What is wrong with me tonight! I attacked Sango for no reason..why was I there anyway?  
  
Miroku searched through his muddled memory for what he had done in the last 5 hours, it was all a blur of faces and thoughts. He squinted his eyes shut trying harder to remember through his fierce headache.  
  
Flashback  
  
Miroku awoke at the banging noise inside his head. What the hell? He sat up and rubbed his head, the clock next to his head beeped 11:00p.m. He soon realized the increasing banging was coming from the door to his room and not his head. He slipped out of bed and shuffled toward the door, suppressing a yawn. He opened the door to discover a sweaty and panting Yash.  
  
When he opened the door Yash barreled in without asking and grabbed some clothes of the floor and through them at the startled boy.  
  
" Get dressed and come with me." Yash growled as he herded Miroku toward the bathroom. Miroku closed the door and started changing rapidly, not wanting to upset his friend.  
  
" What's going on?"  
  
" We have to go find Kagome. She not in her room or the computer lab."  
  
" Why is finding Kagome so important." Miroku asked as he exited the bathroom, fully dressed in blue jeans and a rumpled polo shirt. He watched as Yash's gaze slowly fell to the ground, something was wrong. " What did you do?"  
  
" Kagome kinda.saw me..saw me making out with another girl." Yash suddenly seemed very interested at a spot on Miroku's carpet. The black haired boy's eyebrows knit together in confusion.  
  
" How did that happen? What were you doing with another girl?"  
  
The spot on the carpet got really interesting at that point. "I thought it was Kagome! She looked just like her, I got tricked."  
  
" Who?"  
  
" Kikyo." Yash looked up. Miroku saw such deep pain in his eyes that he knew Yash regretted what had happened immensely.  
  
" Listen why don't we go somewhere, grab a drink and talk about what to do." Yash nodded in agreement, or in defeat, Miroku wasn't sure.  
  
10 minutes later they were sitting in a small booth at the back of a nearby dance club. Far enough away from the center so the music wasn't that loud but close enough Miroku could drool at some of the dancers. A waitress came and took their orders, it was dark so Miroku couldn't see her face as he ordered his tropical sprite (AN: That stuff is new but it's good! Yum!) but strands of her long dark hair brushed against his arm, she smelled like lilies.  
  
After she left Yash explained the whole story as Miroku listened intently. When he was done Miroku leaned his chin on his hands and sighed. " You have the best nose in school, how could you not notice it didn't smell like Kagome?"  
  
" It's not my fault!" Yash yelled banging his hands on the table. "It was dark and the smell was so close, Kagome smells like cherry blossoms and other nice things, Kikyo smelled like flowers too even though now I realize it was a different kind!"  
  
" You didn't notice she wasn't acting like herself?"  
  
" I noticed but." Yash's ears drooped pitifully. The waitress returned with their drinks.  
  
" So what kind of flower did Kikyo smell like?"  
  
" Well it was kind of like.." Crash! The waitress bumped into Yash while setting Miroku's glass down. Her tray fell knocking the pot of potpourri over. After apologizing and bowing a lot she left hurriedly. Yash started to gag at the strong smell so the boys grabbed their drinks and moved to a couple of stools by the entrance.  
  
" Anyway, I'm going to head over to Sango's and check out if she has seen Kagome." Miroku said taking a gulp of his drink.  
  
" Ok, I have to get back to my room, my brother and his girlfriend are waiting."  
  
******  
  
Kikyo smirked as she watched the two boys split up and head their separate ways. She untied the strings on her apron and threw it in a nearby dumpster, along with an unmarked bottle. With an evil laugh she exited the alleyway to watch the game continue.  
  
Flashback Ends  
  
Miroku opened his eyes. He now remembered getting to Sango's door and realizing she wasn't there and deciding to wait. But the longer he waited the more frustrated and angry he got and he wasn't sure why. But he knew by the time Sango had arrived he was furious and totally out of it. Now lying on the bed he started to feel normal again. I wasn't drunk or anything so what happened?! Needing fresh air Miroku rose and opened the nearby window. The sweet smell of lilies drifted up from the bed on the ground that he and Sango had planted just last week. He rested his chin on the sill, resisting the urge to bang his head on the wall numerous times. What am I going to do?  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
Evil ending again!!!!!! Ok, the next chapter is the end of the games quintet so watch for it, everything ends there, maybe even the story..  
  
See, I wouldn't make Miroku a drunk or bad guy, she just slipped him something, but will he realize it?  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Till next time then, I'll try to get the next chapter out by the 26th!!!!! Review review review!!!!!  
  
Is this one to short too? 


	15. Games part 5

Hello minna! Hikari here bringing you the last chapter of the Games Quintet. Your responses to this will decide if I continue the actual series or not so pay attention!!! This chapter is going to be very very long (compared to my standards) cuz you all say they're to short. I aim to please! So please respond ASAP!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me!  
  
Unseen Riches  
  
Chapter 15: Games part 5: End Game  
  
Kagome bustled around the café in a daze. It was the morning after she had caught Yash in the act with Kikyo and been hired. It was that subject that had her lost in thought at the moment. How could he betray me like that? And with her! She practically slammed the tray down on a table occupied by a surprised couple, which were innocently waiting for their coffee. Kagome blushed as she served them their drinks and quickly walked off to pick up the next order.  
  
Picking up a new tray she turned and bumped into Sango who was rushing in. Kagome tipped to the left and swung around trying to balance herself and not spill the drinks. When she had finally righted herself Sango was already ducking into the back room. Worried about her friend Kagome quickly delivered the drinks and rushed to the back room, tossing her apron on the rack as she passed.  
  
" What wrong!?" She cried upon spotting Sango collapsed on the couch crying. Quickly she rushed over and wrapped her arms around the shaking girl.  
  
" Miroku..he..he ..he," Sango started crying harder. Kagome ran her hand through the other girl's hair, trying to calm her down. When she was finally calmer Sango explained to Kagome what had occurred the night before. Kagome continued to hold her friend even as her own rage increased. What is wrong with all the men in the world?  
  
" Kagome?" Kagome turned; her boss had noticed her absence. With one final reassuring pat to Sango's head she hurried to the front to continue working after explaining the situation to her boss. He assured her Sango could stay back there as long as she needed. Why can't men be nicer like him? She thought as she made her way to the table that was ready to order.  
  
" Hi! What can I get you today?" She asked whipping her pad and pen out of the front of her apron. She glanced at the cheerful girl in front of her, paying little attention to her companion.  
  
" I'd like a chilled vanilla mocha with whipped cream and sprinkles!" Said the girl happily, bouncing in her seat. Kagome smiled at her, She must not be very much younger than me but she's so cute! She thought as she turned to the girl's companion, and promptly dropped her pad and pen on the floor.  
  
Sesshoumaru( AN: This could be spelled wrong! I'm sorry I'm in a hurry!) glanced up at the wide-eyed girl in front of him, his eyes looked indifferent but she could tell he recognized her. Run, run run! Her mind screamed but her feet were frozen in place, all she could do is stare at him. He looked so much like Yash that it scared her, it was like looking at a future version of him.  
  
" I'd like a plain coffee, no sugar or milk, just coffee." His statement snapped her out of her daze; she quickly wrote down the order and scurried away, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Rin ( AN: I had to go find her name, that is so sad) started laughing as soon as Kagome was out of sight. She didn't care that Sessy-chan was glared at her with his glare of death.  
  
" Did you see the look on her face?" Rin laughed harder, holding her sides. " I thought her eyes were going to bug out!"  
  
" Be serious Rin-chan," he said with a sigh. " We have to talk to her when she gets back you know."  
  
" It's so cute that you're looking out for your little brother Sessy-chan!" She leaned over the table and pulled him into a deep kiss. " That's what I love about you." She said pulling away. He blushed but quickly tried to regain control and look normal as Kagome approached cautiously with their drinks.  
  
" Here you go." She said quickly placing their drinks on the table and made for a hasty retreat. Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving. She spun around. " What?"  
  
" We need to talk, please sit." He saw her recoil but then sigh and plop down into the seat next to Rin.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" The scene that you may have witnessed last night, my brother assures me it is a misunderstanding. Apparently" Kagome slammed her hands down on the table and rose; Sesshoumaru was so surprised he flinched. Kagome glared at him from across the table.  
  
" I want to hear his excuse from him, not some stranger." She stopped as comprehension dawned on her face. " You're his brother?"  
  
" Yes." Sesshoumaru said with a sigh. " Unfortunately and I am also the one he was waiting for to arrive yesterday, it was not that other vixen." He felt her stare bore into him, trying to tell if he was lying or not. Kagome finally slumped back down into the chair, her head lowered.  
  
" Why?" She said quietly. " Why couldn't he just tell me about it? Why did he have to be secretive?" Rin watched as the older girl started to cry, unsure what to do.  
  
" Why don't you go ask him yourself?" Rin stared at Sessy-chan as if he was insane to suggest such a thing.  
  
" Maybe your right." Kagome said slowly, " I want to know the truth."  
  
**************  
  
Miroku was walking briskly down the streets when a small café caught his attention. Maybe I need to calm down with a cup of coffee. He crossed the street to the café just as a gray hair man and his girlfriend were leaving. He looks like Yash. Reaching the right side of the street he glanced through the window to see what the inside looked like. His jaw dropped open when he spotted Sango in an apron, serving customers. His mind raced, is this where she was last night? Instead of rushing inside her just stood there and watched her, for the next 6 hours.  
  
He hadn't realized how much time had past until he saw Sango hang up her apron and head for a room in the back out of sight. He quickly circled the building to find a door leading to the store, a back entrance. There he waiting until it creaked open, revealing Sango.  
  
Sango closed the door and turned, only to run into a pair of arms. She looked up, startled at Miroku who now held her in an iron grasp. Her eyes widened and she struggled to get away.  
  
" Sango wait!" Miroku tried valiantly to keep the girl under control but was losing. " I can explain! Well no I can't but could you please listen to me!" The two wrestled more in silence, until Sango tripped backwards over a rake, bringing Miroku down on top of her. Miroku quickly pinned her down with his legs on both sides of her and his hands holding hers above her head. This looks REALLY BAD!  
  
" I'll scream unless you get off me right now." Sango hissed through clenched teeth as she squirmed under him.  
  
" Would you please just listen! Something was wrong with me last night, I think someone slipped me something!" He was panting from the task of keeping her pinned.  
  
" Oh I'm sure! Wouldn't that just be a nice excuse!" Sango squirmed some more. " Why don't you just admit your nothing but a perverted jerk!"  
  
" I am not!" He glared down at her, unsure as to how to make her listen to him.  
  
" I'm screaming on three!...one...two..thr," Miroku covered her mouth with his in a heated kiss, cutting off whatever she was about to say. He gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip, requesting entry and was surprised when her lips slowly parted. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss as he explored her mouth with his tongue. Resentfully he finally ended the kiss, only because he had run out of air. He looked down at her, taking in her dazed expression and loss of will to fight.  
  
" Why?" She said, turning her head to the side so her bangs covered her eyes. " Why do you have to be so gentle now?" He slowly released her hands and turned her head back to look at him, she was crying softly. At the sight Miroku felt his heart break into a million pieces, he had affected her this much. He gathered her into his lap, making soothing noises and running his hand over her back in soothing circles.  
  
" I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, please forgive me." He could feel the tears start to flow from his eyes. His heart hurt so bad that he wasn't sure who needed comfort, her or him. He jerked as a hand came to wipe a tear from his cheek.  
  
" Why are you crying too?" Sango asked.  
  
" I don't know." He said burying his face is her hair and taking in her scent. " But seeing you cry makes me feel like crying too, I don't know what else to do." Suddenly he was jerked back by his ponytail. He stared in surprise as the smiling Sango in front of him. She pulled his head toward her and whispered, " I forgive you." Before taking his lips in another kiss.  
  
*********  
  
Yash paced his room waiting for the new bed he had ordered. He had thrown out the old one and slept on the floor last night, he didn't even want to look at a reminder of what he had done. God why did I do that?! For the fifth time that day he felt like smashing his head against the wall until the memory of last night was gone, as if it hadn't occurred. But he knew that it wouldn't solve the problem, he had to talk to Kagome, but she probably wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Yash was jerked out of his thoughts by the soft knocking on his door. Hesitantly he opened it, a sick feeling welling up inside him. Outside the door stood Kagome, her head was bowed and she was shaking. Concerned he reached for her but she balked away. Ouch, I guess I deserved that. He moved out of the doorway and let her enter his room and watch as she looked around, staring at the spot where his bed used to be.  
  
" Where's your bed?" Her voice was hushed and he could tell she was nervous.  
  
" I threw it out." He said scratching the back of his head, unsure what to say. He heard a faint sound from Kagome and turned to see her face buried in her hands and her shoulders were shaking. She's crying. He moved to comfort her and stopped, she wasn't crying she was laughing!  
  
" Why are you laughing!"  
  
" You got rid of your bed? Just over that?!" He stalked over to her just as her laughing turned to tears. He stopped in his tracks, unsure. " Why? Why why why why!" She jumped at him and pounded her fisted into his chest, sobbing. The hits didn't hurt but Yash was still taken aback. Slowly he brought his arms around to enfold her in an embrace.  
  
" I'm sorry." He rubbed his cheek against hers, trying to comfort her as she shook.  
  
" Is that all you can say?!" She had ceased her struggling and just stood there, not responding to his efforts.  
  
" Yes. I made a mistake, but I don't want to make excuses, not to you." He placed kisses on her forehead, moving downward. He kissed the tip of her nose and waited. She looked up at him thru teary eyes.  
  
" You really didn't know it was her?"  
  
" No. I thought it was you." He wiped the tears from her cheeks softly.  
  
" I want to talk to her, to find out the truth." She smiled up at him and the knots in his stomach unclenched. He smiled softly at her, this is why I love her, and she understands me completely.  
  
" I want to talk to her too." Yash said hugging her tighter. " So Kagome, you understand me now, does that mean you're going to break up with me?" Kagome smirked remembering her promise. She smiled slyly at him.  
  
" I don't know, wanna prove that you're good enough to keep?" She ran her hands to the hem of his shirt and under it, gliding over his muscled chest.  
  
" Gladly." He said with a growl and captured her mouth in his. She pulled his shirt off over his head as he nipped a trail down her neck. Kagome groaned and ran her hands through his hair as they fell backwards onto the plush carpet, but neither of them noticed. Yash pulled of her shirt and ran his claws lightly over her skin, making her shiver in delight as he licked at the edged of her bra.  
  
Soon both of them were naked on the floor. Yash made a trail down her stomach, alternating licking and biting and his hands played with her nipples. She gasped and arched up into his touch. Yash liked how responsive she was, he growled as he felt her hands start to rub his ears.  
  
Slowly he dipped his tongue into her entrance, she jerked up and he immediately stopped. " This is your first time isn't in?" He asked and watched as she looked away. Smiling softly he moved up and kissed her deeply, letting their tongues battle until she relaxed. "I'll go slow." He whispered in her ear and slowly inserted one finger into her. She gasped again and he kissed her, slowly moving his finger in and out until she got used to the feeling. " Ok, I'm going to start now." He watched her carefully a she nodded, she didn't seem afraid so he positioned himself above her and slowly entered her.  
  
She tensed up and he made slow circled on her stomach with his tongue, relaxing her so he could push all the way in. She cried out as he broke through her maidenhead but her swallowed it with a kiss. By now he was panting heavily. " Kagome, I can't last much longer." He gasped out looking her in the eye. She nodded heavily, giving her consent. With a cry Yash found release and collapsed on top of Kagome. Both were tired and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
"Yash...Yash." Yash awoke with a start and blinked at Kagome, who at the moment was cuddling in his arms. Man I wish I could wake up this way every morning.  
  
" What is it Kag?"  
  
" Ummmm, someone's knocking at the door. It was then Yash heard the resounding thumping on the door. Yash stared around at the mess of clothes scattered about.  
  
" Dress quickly!" He whispered to Kagome as he jumped up and started scrambling for clothes. With a sigh she followed suit. Soon the two were fully dress and Yash opened the door.  
  
" It's about time I." Miroku charged into the room and stopped when he spotted Kagome. He looked back and forth between the two before a sly smile lit up his face. Yash strode forward to clobber him when the boy raised his hands in defense. " We have a problem! Kikyo on the roof and she's threatening to jump!"  
  
" What!?'  
  
" Yeah we better hurry!" The three ran to the roof to see a crowd of people surround the far side. As they ran over Kagome spotted Kikyo perched on the other side of the railing, ready to jump.  
  
" Kikyo what the hell are you doing!?" Yash yelled angrily, charging through the crowd, which parted for him anyway.  
  
" Yash.. My Yash, You're only supposed to belong to me!" Kikyo seemed in a daze, she seemed to only see Yash. She swung on the rail, barely inches from falling. " But you couldn't have me, you wanted that wench! That evil little wannabe wench!"  
  
Kagome watched in horror as Kikyo flailed around. She's insane, totally insane!  
  
" Yash is all mine! Heh heh, he belongs only to me! No poor bitch will ever have him, that goes for her friends too. Haha, I screwed them up real good, slipped something in his drink I did!" Realization dawned on Kagome, it was all Kikyo, it was never Yash's or Miroku's fault, it was all hers. She stalked angrily past Yash to the railing and grabbed onto the front of Kikyo shirt.  
  
" Yash has the right to chose who he wants to be with, and if that's me you better get over him fast. By god I swear if you ever pull something like this again.."  
  
" You whore! He's mine..all mine. All I have to do is get rid of you!" The crowd watched in horror as Kikyo fell backwards, pulling Kagome along with her. Kagome pitched over the railing and both girls started to fall.  
  
Kagome watched in horror as the railing fell away. No, I don't want to die! Not when I just found him! She reached out desperately and grabbed the edge of the roof with one hand. Her arm felt like it would fall off, Kikyo had somehow grabbed onto her leg and was weighing her down. I need to save her, or I'll never forgive myself. She reached down with her free hand, offering it to her enemy. Kikyo grabbed onto her, sobbing.  
  
" Kagome!" She looked up to see Yash reaching toward her; he had jumped the rail and was holding it in one hand and reaching for her with the other.  
  
" Yash help, I can't hold on!" She didn't dare move, for fear of falling. He slowly reached down and grabbed her wrist. She watched almost in a daze as Miroku and Sango helped Yash tow her back over the rail until she was safely back on the roof.  
  
" Kagome! Kagome!" Yash was waving his hands in her face, worried by her silence. She started crying, clinging to his shirt.  
  
" I thought I would lose you, I didn't want to die when we had just made up!" He kissed her softly on the forehead and whispered in her ear.  
  
" I never lose you again, no matter what."  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
So.. the end?????????  
  
Whatcha think??? That was my first lemon in a long time! I hope this is long enough for all of you! Gosh it's 11:35!!!! I'm barely making my deadline! Anyway do you think I should continue or stop here? There will be next chapter but that will be an epilogue or the start of a new section so please respond!!  
  
Review please!!!!! :-p 


	16. Trial Anew

Hmmmmm. Well, uh, I'm trying to think of a really good reason this chapter took so long but nothing's coming to mind. Ok ok! It was senoiritis! I didn't do anything for the last 2 weeks, no homework, no nothing! All I did was plow through like 100 volumes of the flame of Recca manga! I feel soooo ashamed, not really. So due to an almost unanimous vote the story will continue!!!!!! YAY! So lets get into it.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me!  
  
Unseen Riches:  
  
Chapter 16: Trials Anew  
  
Kagome looked through the semi-clear plastic windows and into the room before her and shivered. An arm settled over her shoulders, squeezing her reassuringly. She looked up and smiled at Yash standing behind her. Courage welled up in her, extending from his touch and she faced the window again.  
  
The scene in front of her represented something in between a fairytale and something from her worst nightmares. In a padded room sat a big fluffing white bed covered with a mountain of stuffed animals, and in the middle of that pile sat Kikyo, randomly petting a pure white dog plushie. She seemed content and Kagome let out a sigh of relief, she turned away to leave. Suddenly hideous screaming came from behind her. She turned to see Kikyo tearing the toy apart. She gasped as the former student started gnawing on the toys ears, tearing them off with her teeth then proceeded to tear it to shreds.  
  
" Kill!! I'll Kill You!" Kikyo screamed, her wide eyes unfocused and darting around even as her hand like claws found a new target. Kagome started to shake as attendance rushed into the room to calm down the deranged girl.  
  
" Let's get out of here." Yash whispered quietly to his lover before gently guiding her out of the building as the screams echoed behind them.  
  
~  
  
Kagome sat in the café, gazing into her tea as if it held the secrets of the universe while her mind wandered elsewhere. How did she end up that way? Was it my fault? A hand clamped down on hers, startling her out of her thoughts. She looked up curiously into serious golden eyes.  
  
" Don't even think it Kag." He said quietly, running his nails lightly over her palm.  
  
" Th..think what?" Kagome stuttered out, wondering how he knew. She nervously took a sip of her tea and almost spit it back out when she realized it had gone cold long ago. She looked up blushing to see Yash smirking at her.  
  
" Oh please, I know you as well as I know myself." He smiled but his eyes were still dead serious, it made her shiver. " It's not your fault, she was messed up to begin with."  
  
" But what if.?"  
  
" No buts.. She was messed up long before you came." If Kagome wanted to argue more she didn't, not wanting to fight with Yash over that women, she just let the subject drop.  
  
~  
  
*Somewhere across town...more specifically a VERY EXPENSIVE hotel across town  
  
" I think you would be an ideal husband for my wild daughter." Said a woman bathed in shadows.( AN: She has the lights off for whatever strange reason she wants to make up, curtains closed too.she's kinda scary) The other individual in the room smirked as he swirled his wine around in the tall stemmed glass, the red liquid swirled around nearly over the edge.  
  
" It would love to be matched up with your beautiful daughter but I hear she's already taken."  
  
" You must have heard wrong." Her glossy red nails dug into the leather cover of her chair. " My daughter has always been single." A fake smile plastered her face. Across from her the man smirked at her efforts, he very well knew the woman's daughter had a boyfriend, but that just made the game all the more fun.  
  
" I accept your offer."  
  
" It was nice doing business with you." She said standing and offering a hand, which he took graciously. " I hope to see you at the alter soon Mr.." A load bus drove by outside, drowning out their conversation. (AN: You can shoot me now)  
  
////////////  
  
Ok, well, that was really lame!!!! *Smacking my head against the wall. This chapter was just meant to show what happened to Kikyo and start the next section so be nice! Does anyone know the name of that guy with the big sword,( enemy) I forgot his name, he has his own crew of hench men if that helps. gomen everyone, I got mixed reviews about the lemon so it might be a while before another one shows up..Sorry for the shortness but if I didn't get this done tonight it would be like another week.  
  
Please review!!! Hope this didn't sux to much. 


	17. Truth

Hello again everyone! Sorry it'd been so long, gomen! But now its summer so hopefully I'll be updating a lot more often. Anyway you should all thank NenHayes for getting me to update at all, remember guys you how to remind me that I haven't updated in like a month! Anyway let's get it on! (Thanx for all the help by the way)  
  
Unseen Riches  
  
Chapter 17: Truth  
  
Miroku sighed in frustration as he hung up the phone for the 5th time that hour. Yash glanced up from his magazine and for the 5th time glared at his roommate.  
  
"Dude man she's probably working at that coffee place." Yash set down the magazine and stretched. "Why don't you just go and visit her there?"  
  
"What I don't understand is why she's even working there!" Miroku said as he jumped up and started to pace the room. "Have you seen how short the skirts they wear are?!" Yash just stared at his raging friend before breaking out laughing. He rolled around on the floor while Miroku watched, his temper rising every second. "What's so funny?"  
  
Yash stopped laughing and whipped his eyes. " Kagome works there too ya know. I think if they want to have a job it's there own choice, why are you so concerned?" Miroku sighed defeated, to tell the truth he had no idea why the idea of his girlfriend working bothered him but he knew Sango wasn't telling him all of it.  
  
"She works like 30 hours a week Yash, but the thing is I've never seen her spend any of this money." Miroku said as he studied the carpet.  
  
"So maybe she's saving for something." Miroku shook his head sadly, he knew that there was much more to it than that because he had come to the same conclusion himself but when he approached Sango about it she would brush the question off or change the subject.  
  
"Do you think it's alright for someone to keep secrets from the ones they love? I want Sango to trust me enough to feel she can come to me with a problem, but maybe I'm just being selfish." Yash watched as Miroku's shoulders sank more and more as he continued to talk. Feeling sympathy for his best friend Yash slug an arm over the other boy's shoulders, making look up in surprise.  
  
"Miroku give her time. There are still things I don't know about Kagome but I trust her to tell me someday. It can get frustrating but if you love her trust her and stand by her." Yash smiled at how smart he sounded. Miroku started to laugh and Yash blushed. "Why are you laughing now???"  
  
"You sound like you actually have a clue what you're talking about!" Miroku said between fits of laughter. He watched as Yash turned redder before sputtering incoherently. "But thanks, that kinda cheered me up."  
  
"Anything to make you happy." Yash grumbled and folded his arms, making Miroku laugh even harder.  
  
******  
  
Across town Sango and Kagome sat sipping hot chocolate during their break. The café was quiet with few customers, not the mad rush that usually seemed to congregate at the café on the weekends. The two girls were chatting happily about random occurrences that happened that day.  
  
"Remember that guy that came in here earlier asking if we served Einstein bagels?" Kagome said laughing at the memory of the 18 year old guy who came in wearing baggy clothes and flip flops.  
  
"Yeah and then he got all mad that we didn't have any! I mean this is a coffee house, not a bakery, what was he thinking?" Sango replied, swirling her drink around in the cup.  
  
"By the way Sango did you tell Miroku you were working today?" Kagome asked, watching as her friend looked away and blushed.  
  
"No I didn't." Sango said as she felt herself blush.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Sango there's a call for you in back!" They're manager Terry, A medium built man with jet black hair and red bangs said as he exited the back office. Terry was usually seen in sunglasses so none of the employees were sure what color his eyes were.  
  
"Thanx Terry!" Sango said as she rose to get the phone. "I'll be right back Kagome." She rushed toward the office as a feeling a sudden dread filled her chest. No one had a reason to call her, especially at work. She grabbed the phone from where it rested on the desk and almost dropped it due to the fact her hands were sweating.  
  
"Hello?" She said hesitantly.  
  
" Onee-chan! You need to come home right away!" Hearing her brother's voice sounding so desperate over the phone her heart almost froze in fear.  
  
"What happened?!" She asked hysterically "Is dad alright!?"  
  
*********  
  
It was later that night. Yash and Miroku were sitting on the floor taking turns playing Dark Cloud 2 on their PS2 when suddenly there was desperate banging on the door.  
  
"Yash! Miroku! Open up its important!" Hearing Kagome's voice Yash jumped up and yanked open the door, admitting a heavily panting Kagome, still in work clothes. Before either of the boys could talk she silenced them. "Sango went home, her fathers dying!"  
  
*********  
  
Sango walked swiftly into the hospital and attempted to suppress the shudder she felt. She had never liked hospitals, they smelled like death to her and the stark whiteness of the walls made her gag. She hurried to the information counter then proceeded to where the nurse said her father was being held.  
  
She stopped outside the room, the door was open but all she could so was stare at the number with her fathers name on it. Get it together! She thought fiercely and clenched her fists before entering the room.  
  
The first thing she saw was the boy sitting quietly by the bed, his head was down like he was praying but it snapped up upon hearing her footsteps. Chocolate brown eyes brimmed with tears as the boy launched himself at her. Sango caught him in an embrace and held him as he cried. Her eyes swept the room and fell on the bed. There lay her father, but he looked more like an extension of a machine, wires were connecting his body to a huge machine that sat beside the bed. Footsteps alerted her to the approach of another person. She turned to see an elderly man; he must have been a doctor for he wore the typical white lab coat.  
  
"I presume you are the eldest child?" She nodded. "I am doctor Izuma; your father came to me for his weekly examinations before he collapsed."  
  
"So how is my father doctor?" She swallowed the lump in her throat and waited in anticipation.  
  
"He is very tired. As you know your father has a very acute type of verticalibe serisus( AN:Ok I made this up, so don't look it up!). It can be cured but the operation is very risky as well as expensive. I understand your family situation but there isn't very much we can do to help you beyond what has already been done." Sango nodded numbly, she knew it would come to this, but they didn't have the money for the operation and pride would not let them take offered money.  
  
" So then.."  
  
" Yes, if the operation does not happen within 1 week your father will die."  
  
/////////////////////////////////  
  
dum dum dum.. (dramatic music) Ok the series has spun off to Sango and Miroku for the moment but it was about time right? Anyway see what happens next time and always please review! Also try and remind me to update on time! 


	18. Price to Pay

Hello everyone! Here's chapter 18, thanx for reviewing!  
  
Author: Hikari (Kit6ss@juno.com)  
  
Unseen Riches  
  
Chapter 18: Price to Pay  
  
Sango slouched into one of the hospitals not so soft chairs with a heavy sigh. Kohaku sat in a similar chair across the room, his head was down and the light sound of snoring could be heard. She smiled; her brother had the amazing ability to sleep anywhere, one she did not possess. The clock on the wall clicked slowly past 2am, but Sango couldn't sleep. She didn't have the kind of money it took to pay for her father's surgery and she knew it.  
  
Tears sprung to her eyes and she quickly whipped them away. Now's not the time for tears, father and Kohaku need me! Filled with new energy at her resolved she jumped up and started pacing, thinking of ways to gather money.  
  
*******  
  
"Yash can't you drive faster!" Yelled Miroku, fighting to project his voice past the howling wind and blaring music. Kagome watched as Yash's eyebrow started to twitch upward in frustration, she couldn't blame him, and Miroku had just asked the same question 5 minutes ago.  
  
"I'm going 90 Miroku! Any faster and I'm defiantly going to get caught and then it will take even longer to get there!" Yash yelled back as the swiped his bangs out of his eyes. That was the only problem with owning a convertible, the wind is a killer. Miroku sat back with a sigh, his thoughts glued on a raven haired girl.  
  
********  
  
Sango paced, frustrated with the lack of solution she could come up with. She turned and with a curled fist hit the wall with all her strength. No solution came to mind, and if she didn't think of one soon she was in trouble. She leaned heavily against the wall, pressing her face to the cool surface as the clock overhead struck 4am. Slowly she turned around and sat with her back against the wall, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them.  
  
As much as she tried to focus the room started to spin and blur. Soon she was fast asleep, her head resting against her knees, hiding her eyes. She didn't even hear the approach of footsteps or the hushed voices talking above her.  
  
When she awoke the first thing she noticed was the warmth, it enveloped her and made her feel secure. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked in the harsh light. Maybe I'll just sleep for a little longer.She thought and nestled in deeper to the warmth around her. That was until she noticed what she was resting on was slowly moving. Her eyes shot open and she stared up at the sleeping face of Miroku above her. She then looked down to realize she was curled up in his lap; both of them were under a blanket which she assumed a nurse had given them.  
  
Millions of questions shot through her head. At the forefront was why the hell is Miroku here? Slowly she tried to inch off her makeshift bed without waking him up but her foot got tangled in the blanket and she fell. With a loud thump she hit the floor which startled the sleeping boy awake.  
  
Miroku looked around dazedly while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He still couldn't quite remember what he was doing before he fell asleep until his roaming eyes landed and Sango, who was sitting on the floor rubbing her injured behind.  
  
"Sango are you alright?" He said as he knelt beside her on the floor. Sango looked up into his eyes, startled as if seeing him for the first time. Her heart raced, first because he was there and so close, second because she it finally sunk in he was there.  
  
"Why are you here!?" She cried, trying to slide away from him across the floor. She was horrified to realize that tears were starting to roll down her face. She swiped her arm across her face in an attempt to stop the flow but it just continued beyond her control. Miroku watched dumbstruck as Sango shook and tears cascaded down her cheeks, slowly he put his arms around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. She struggled, trying to shake off the embrace and get away.  
  
"Let me go! I'm useless, I can't do anything!" She beat as his chest weakly, her visions was blinded by the ongoing tears and she couldn't breathe. "Why can't you understand?"  
  
"What can't I understand?" Miroku yelled as he trapped her hands between their bodies and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head against her shaking shoulder; breathing in her scent and trying to understand what was bother her.  
  
"I'm not good for anything! My fathers dying and I can't even do anything to save him!" Violent sobs racked her body as she finally gave in and stopped fighting. She buried her head in his chest and cried. Miroku gently comforted her until she fell asleep again.  
  
**************  
  
Kagome and Yash watched as Miroku gently tucked Sango into one of the spare hospital beds next to her brother. Kohaku had slept through his sister's earlier outburst and one of the nurses had offered an open bed for the two to sleep.  
  
"Poor Sango! What are we going to do Yash?" Kagome stated as she pulled on Yash's arm. He looked down at his girlfriend, then at his best friend still tucking the love of his life in.  
  
"I want to talk to that doctor. There has to be something we can do."  
  
Half an hour later they sat talking to the doctor in charge of Sango's father. "And as I was saying, he has a 75% change of living if this operation is performed." Said the doctor as he wrung his hand together. "But the problem is that the family does not have the money for the operation and they firmly refuse the help of anyone else willing to help. They have said no to taking a loan as well as help from friends of the family."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Their family is very prideful, as well as pigheaded." The doctor said with a sigh. "They feel that it is dishonorable to receive help from anyone outside the family, and do the fact that those two children are his only living relatives the situation seems hopeless."  
  
"That is the stupidest thing I have heard in my whole life." Yash and Kagome turned to see Miroku leaning against the doorframe. His normally calm face was marred by a deep frown. "What's the point of being prideful if you lose something important to you?" He walked into the room and plopped down onto the couch next to Yash.  
  
"But Sango thinks this is very important!" Kagome said, rage coursing through her at his unjust words. "She thinks her pride is all she has left!"  
  
"What kind of crap is that?" Miroku yelled back at her, his temper raging. "Pride means nothing in this world and anyone who clings to it like a lifeline is an idiot!"  
  
"So I'm an idiot am I?" Miroku felt his blood run cold then hot as he turned to the person standing right behind him. Sango glared down at him with tears standing out in her eyes. Miroku felt his heart stop and then shatter in that instant. Before he could utter a word Sango had turned and bolted out of the room. Miroku jumped over the back off the couch and sprinted after her.  
  
"Sango wait!" He yelled as he chased her down the hallway, she was racing towards the stairs with a good lead on him. She was already half way down and turning the corner when he reached the top.( AN: Ok guys, now imagine like the stairs at a school were there's like half the steps go down then there's a landing and turns 180^ and goes down again with no wall separating them..hope that helps) He glanced down at the landing below, almost 15 feet below him and gritted his teeth.  
  
Without more thought he swung over the railing and fell to the floor below. He landed on his hands and knees as pain shot through his body. Nice landing he thought sarcastically to himself as he straightened. Sango was three steps above him and still barreling down at him, unable to stop even though a startled expression was plastered on her face.  
  
When she reached him he grabbed her legs and lifted her into the air, she flailed around unbalanced. " I caught you!" He said smirking up at her. She glared at him and started beating his shoulders with her fist, making them bother more unstable and they fell. Miroku landed on his back with Sango on top of him and the air rushed out of him. He laid there taking deep breathes as Sango started to move above him. Quickly he resecured his hold on her legs before she could run again.  
  
" Let me go you jackass!" She yelled as she scratched at his arms.  
  
"Not until you listen to me." He said using his free arm to grab her hands.  
  
" Why should I listen to you. I'm just an idiot right?"  
  
" You hurt my feelings."  
  
"I don't care if I hur.I what?!" She stared down as him, shocked." How did I hurt your feeling?" He smiled at her sadly.  
  
" You didn't tell me about your father at all. Or your little brother, I didn't know anything. And then you say all you have is your pride."  
  
" Well its true isn't it?"  
  
"No it's not. You have me. I'll always be there for you, no matter what. And Yash and Kagome are always there for you too, why did you go through this alone?" She had stopped struggling and he brought a hand up to caress her cheek, making her look at him. His heart hurt to see her crying again. I love her so much.  
  
" I can't ask for your help in this! My family will lose its' pride and father will die anyway if that happens!" She buried her face into his shirt.  
  
" Marry me."  
  
Sango's head shot up, to stare into Miroku's sincere eyes, she must have heard wrong, there's no way he could. " Excuse me????"  
  
Well if I'm your husband it means I'm part of the family right? Will you marry me?"  
  
" I can't...I just...." Her mind was whirling, the floor seemed to be the ceiling and the ceiling the floor, she couldn't think straight.  
  
" You don't want to?" Hi s voice betrayed the hurt that would not show in his eyes.  
  
"It's not that but I don't want you to sacrifice." He silenced her with the finger to her lips.  
  
" I love you." She stared at him.  
  
" What?"  
  
"I love you. I'll say it a million times in a million different ways but it will still mean the same thing. I need you in my life, I would give up all I have for you."  
  
" Miroku..I."  
  
"Just say yes..please."  
  
" Oh Miroku. Of course I love you so much!" She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly, not noticing the outtake of breathe that Miroku had been holding. Neither of them noticed the two shadows watching them from the stairs above. Kagome pulled Yash away from the railing, motioning him to follow her. When they were what she deemed far enough away she turned and enveloped him in a hug. He raised an eyebrow at her display but hugged her back.  
  
" I'm so happy for them, I was so worried."  
  
"Yeah me to. Miroku that dog he beat me to the punch!" The last part Yash whispered into Kagome's hair.  
  
" What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Yash turned beet red and raised a hand to absently scratch his head.  
  
" What's going on?" The happy couple turned to see a sleepy Kohaku clutching a blanket and staring at them. At the sight of the cute teenager they both broke out into relieved laughter.  
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
Wahoo! I finally finished this chapter! I am so sorry it took so long! Gomen. I've been busy and then I got writers blocked and lost what I was going to do. That's why the chapters choppy, I would stop then come back like a week later and not be sure what's going on. Anyway please don't give up on my and please review! 


	19. Underlining Uncertainty

Bwhahahahaha! I have returned! Did you miss me? Anyway here's chapter 19! We're switching back from Miroku and Sango to Yash and Kagome. I hope you enjoy and always review!  
  
Unseen Riches  
  
Chapter 19: Underlining Uncertainty  
  
Kagome woke to sunlight filtering through her curtains and hitting her square in the face. She stretched and yawned; glad a new day had turned out so beautiful. It was a week after they returned from the hospital; Sango's father was recovering fast, at least fast enough to be able to give his blessings for the marriage of his daughter. Kagome smiled as she remembered the overjoyed look on Sango's face, especially when Miroku had given her the ring. Their wedding wouldn't happen till after they graduated but the two acted like it had already happened.  
  
Kagome listened to the birds trilling outside, it was already spring, and her first year of college was almost over. So much had happened that year, meeting Sango, Yash and everyone else. There were fights and break-ups but everything turned out ok. She still had to think about what she would do for that summer, Kagome didn't want to return home, maybe she could stay with her uncle again like Shippo. She shivered at the thought of living with her mother for 3 months, and what about Yash? She wondered what his plans for he summer were.  
  
Kagome jumped as a loud knock came at the door. Swiftly she put on a bathrobe over her pajamas and raced to the door to answer it. Since it wasn't far to run in her 9 by 7 room she reached the door before the person could knock again.  
  
" Who is it?"  
  
"Kag it's Shippo!" Hearing the boys high pitched voice she quickly opened the door. Shippo stood in the hall; he frowned when he saw what she was wearing. "It's almost noon Kagome! Why aren't you dressed yet?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "I was just kinda sitting in bed remembering." She said sheepishly.  
  
Shippo rose as eyebrow. "You mean like that crazy Kikyo chick?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, anyway the principal wants to see us in the computer room right away so get dressed!" With that he turned and stalked off leaving Kagome to stare after him.  
  
*************  
  
Yash and Miroku walked across the lawn, their progress was slow due to the overwhelming amount of books they were carrying.  
  
"We should be able to get a lot of money for returning these books!" Miroku said, panting heavily from the effort. The books extended way over the boy's heads.  
  
"Yeah considering we never used them! They're practically new." Yash said shifting the books he was carrying to that the top book, the 7th one up, didn't fall. They had almost reached the college's bookroom and Yash was already thinking of what he would buy with the money from the unused textbooks.  
  
"We only have 2 weeks left, it's kinda sad." Miroku said with a sigh, remembering how much fun they had the past year. "Remember how crazy we were at the beginning of the year?"  
  
"Yeah." Yash said with a laugh. "We went to party's every night and never went to class; we even were part of a gang!"  
  
"I'm glad we don't hang out with those guys anymore, but what happened to us man?"  
  
"I believe it would be because of Kagome and Sango."  
  
"Yeah I think they ruined us man." Miroku said with a laugh, the books he was carrying tipped wildly.  
  
"Maybe but I'm happier now, aren't you?" Yash said as he watched Miroku struggle with the books. For him everything was perfect, his plans for the summer were all set. He would ask Kagome to come to his summer resort with him, maybe he would even invite Miroku and Sango, it would be perfect and nothing could screw it up.( AN: When people say that you know something's going to happen ne?)  
  
"Yash!" His ears perked and turned to the person calling his name even though the voice didn't sound familiar. He turned and the books fell out of his numb hands. The girl standing before him laughed at the look on his face. "It's been a long time hasn't it sugar?" She said before kissing him.  
  
**********  
  
Kagome raced into the computer lab and almost ran over Omi, who was leaning against the doorframe. She smiled an apology as the principal coughed, drawing her attention to him. The man stood with his back to the room full of computers, his gaze locked on the 3 teens in front of him.  
  
" I would like to thank you three for all your hard work this year, this has been our most problem free year since before I can remember and I have you three to thank." He turned as if to stare at the computers intently. "But now I would like to discuss with you something important that has been on my mind for sometime."  
  
Kagome, Shippo and Omi exchanged looks and shrugged. "This summer I wish to install your uncle's newest program which he has so graciously sent us. To do that though I want one of you to stay here over the summer and watch over the installation as well as add some programs it is missing. Kagome you are the one I prefer because your lock-down program with the mouse has worked very efficiently, but of course I will leave this to be decided by the three of you."  
  
He turned back to them; his face was slightly red out of embarrassment. "I would also like you to know that your scholarships shall be reinstated and that Omi will of course be getting the same scholarship since now he is able to help maintain them."  
  
The three teens interrupted his speech by suddenly jumping up. Kagome hugged Omi to congratulate him while Omi blushed and squirmed out of her grasp. Kagome was so glad that Omi would also be getting the scholarship, his family was poor and they were unsure if he could afford coming back next year. She watched as the two boys continued to jump around in glee, this news must have taken a lot tension off Shippo too, who was worried about his best friend. The principal once again coughed, catching the rejoicing teen's attention.  
  
"I expect an answer from you three in a week in regard to this matter, and I wish you all a good summer. That is all."  
  
After the principal ( AN: I know that this person might also be called a Dean, but work with me hear, it's my story) left the three students went out partying to celebrate Omi's hard work. Kagome was in the middle of her 3rd Pepsi when a classmate approached her. She had been busy watching Shippo and Omi dance together and wondering what was up with them when she was startled by a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Miki, a girl from her ancient myths class standing behind her blushing.  
  
"Hi Miki! What's up?" Kagome asked warmly, taking a sip out of her glass.  
  
" Ummm, Kagome you're going out with Yash right?" Miki started shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously. Kag felt her throat go dry; she took another gulp from her drink.  
  
"Yeah why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Well...I just saw him.I mean me and my friends," She gestured absently to the group of girls behind her. "We just saw him with this other girl. and they were like.they were making out and stuff!" Kagome felt the glass slip from her grasp but ignored it as it hit the floor and shattered. She just stared transfixed at the girl in front of her as the room around her spun.  
  
"Where?" She said, her voice was low and steady.  
  
"Umm, they were by the fountain. I'm sorry Kagome." She jumped back, startled when Kagome suddenly stood; her worrying only increased when Kagome smiled down at her with a fake smile and quickly walked away.  
  
Once out of the building Kagome sprinted toward the school, which was only a few blocks away. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest and suddenly it seemed like the world was weighing down on her. Repeatedly in her head she thought that there was no way that Yash would cheat on her, no way in hell.  
  
She turned into the campus and headed toward the fountain. She was short of breath when she finally stopped and leaned against a nearby building. All she had to do was turn the corner and she would see the fountain, her heart beat heavily in her ears, she was afraid to see. She shook herself mentally, she believed in her boyfriend! Slowly she peeked around the corner and let out a sigh of relief. There was no one anywhere near the fountain, she felt stupid as relief filled her. Walking around the corner she started to let out a laugh when the sight that she saw stopped her in her tracks.  
  
Around the corner leaning on the same building she saw Yash and some unknown girl. She froze, they were kissing passionately and Yash wasn't resisting. Kagome fell to the ground as the world around her spun, there was no way Yash was confusing this girl with her. The girl with Yash had short blonde hair and was at least 4 inches taller than Kagome. Kagome just sat on the ground and watched them, since the two paid no attention to her. After a few seconds her brain seemed to restart and her sorrow turned to anger.  
  
Kagome let out a growl, way beyond the point of being pissed. She jumped up and stalked toward the couple making out against the building. Rage coursed through her and she suddenly remembered the first time she had met Yash. This time she wouldn't just slap him, she would do much worse.  
  
//////////////////////////////////  
  
Hmmmmmmm, this seems like a good place to end.o_0 I know..I'm evil but that's what keeps ya coming back right? Here's a preview of the next chapter.  
  
---------------------  
  
Kagome felt the tears start to cascade down her as she stared at the boy she thought she had known. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"Kag, I can explain! This is my old girlfriend and ummmmmmmmmm." He looked away.  
  
"And ummm what?!"  
  
"I like her a lot." His head was down, bangs covering his face. Kagome felt the rage surge again.  
  
"You like her?! What the hell does that mean?!"  
  
"I mean I used to like her!" He raised his hands in defense. Kagome stared at him, disgusted at his attitude. She closed the distance between them before he could move. Yash couldn't even move as her closed fist connected with his face, sending him sprawling on the ground. He looked up to see Kagome standing over him.  
  
"I AM THROUGH WITH YOU!" She said each word slowly and deliberately as if he was a child.  
  
--------------  
  
That's your preview! So please continue reading my crazy little story! Any always reviews are welcome, we're really close to 300! Kinda sorta maybe and I love them so do it! Or maybe I could be mean and be like I need 30 reviews before I post the next one. Just kidding! 


	20. What Do I Do?

Hiya everyone! Well ummmm the power just went out in my house and I'm kinda worried about the stuff in my freezer, lol. But the upside is since I can't do anything else I guess I can update. Yay! Right? Anyways.let's get to it k?  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't done it in a while so... I do not own Inu Yasha or any of his people or Omi from Weiss Kruez.wish I did though.  
  
Chapter 20: What Do I Do?  
  
Kagome stalked toward the pair as her hands clenched into fists. Anyone who saw her would have said she had an insane look in her eyes and she almost seemed to have fangs. Reaching the pair she grabbed the back of the girl's shirt and threw her to the ground and turned to Yash.  
  
Kagome felt the tears start to cascade down her face as she stared at the boy she thought she had known. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"Kag, I can explain! This is my old girlfriend and ummmmmmmmmm." He looked away.  
  
"And ummm what?!"  
  
"I like her a lot." His head was down, bangs covering his face. Kagome felt the rage surge again.  
  
"You like her?! What the hell does that mean?!"  
  
"I mean I used to like her!" He raised his hands in defense. Kagome stared at him, disgusted at his attitude. She closed the distance between them before he could move. Yash couldn't even blink as her closed fist connected with his face, sending him sprawling on the ground. He looked up to see Kagome standing over him.  
  
"I AM THROUGH WITH YOU!" She said each word slowly and deliberately as if he was a child. Before the tears could fall faster she spun and stalked away, leaving the surprised girl sitting on the ground watching her leave.  
  
The girl turned to Yash. "Who was that rude little girl?" Yash looked away and mumbled something incoherent. The girl jumped up and walked over to him; she grabbed his chin and made him face her. "Who is she?"  
  
***************(1)************ Kagome ran blindly across the campus toward her dorm, her legs felt like they were filled with lead and tears blinded her from seeing the path. Why? Why had Yash betrayed her? She cursed the very existence off the dog-like boy she had thought she loved. Suddenly her foot caught on a branch lying on the ground and she fell heavily. Kagome gasped for air to fill her heaving lungs and decided to just stay on the ground, her whole body hurt due to the fall and she didn't have the willpower to get up.  
  
She wasn't sure how long she had lain on the cold ground before she heard footsteps crunching through the tall grass nearby. Maybe it's Yash coming to apologize! Her head shot up and she eyes the bushes in front of her hopefully. But the person to step through was not Yash, but Naraku, the leader of Yash's old gang. Kagome could only stare in numb disappointment as the boy caught sight of her and stopped.  
  
"Well if it isn't Yashie's little bitch." He sneered, his lip curling up, taking away from the beauty of his face. "What's wrong? Doggie get free of his leash?"  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome jumped up, full of rage at the boy who dared to piss her off. " Like I would want anything to do with that lying, cheating jerk!" With a glare that could halt the strongest fighter she spun and stalked off, resolved to not have anything to do with a certain white haired boy anymore.  
  
Later though, as she sat in bed her mind wandered to a face that she had dreamed about for so long. She felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes and her heart lurched painfully. She clutched at her pillow tightly as her mind raced, what if they never made up? How would she face him in class, she didn't want to see him, maybe she was being a coward but she felt she would cry just at the sight of him. Slowly she drifted to sleep, the pale crescent moon shining through the window lit up the wet trail that showered down her face and clung to her eyelashes.  
  
***********  
  
"Kagome? Is Kagome here?" The teacher yelled, looking around the class. " Is she absent again?"  
  
"That's three days in a row man." Miroku whispered to Yash as the white haired boy slowly lowered his head to the desk, his ears flattened to his skull. Everyone else in class was looking at him accusingly, as if it was his fault she had not appeared again. It is, isn't it? Said the small voice in the back of his head, he mentally pushed the thought away and bared fangs to the students still looking at him, making them swiftly turn away in fear. Yash couldn't blame his classmates though, they all knew him and Kagome were going out. But they should butt out of my business! He thought with a growl. He couldn't think straight with all the people in the school glaring at him like he was on trial, and not to mention.  
  
"Yash!"  
  
Yash looked up and plastered a smile on his face as the girl who seemed to be the source of all his problems came running up. She stopped 3 feet away from him and jumped into his lap, nearly knocking the air from his crushed lungs. Yash heard the whispers that spread through the class like wildfire. He suppressed a growl and shifted the girl in his lap to a better position.  
  
" Kieko this isn't your class, what are you doing here?" He whispered in her ear as he caught the disapproving glare from the teacher. Smirking he glared right back, the teacher gulped visibly before becoming very interested in his papers.  
  
" Yashie, there was this mean boy out in the hall!" Keiko started playing with his silver hair as she talked. "He called me all these means things, like a slut!" The bubblegum she was chewing popped loudly in the silent class. "I think you should beat him up!"  
  
"Oh really?" Yash looked up at the blonde girl; her face was hardly recognizable with all the make-up she wore. He frowned slightly, remembering the girl he had grown up with, she was sweet and nice, nothing like she was now. I didn't notice it at first, which of us as changed, and for god's sake why? Yash shook his head slightly, banishing the random thoughts. This was the girl from next door he had grown up with; this is the one he promised to marry.  
  
Flashback*  
  
A twelve year old Yash stood by the side of the road; tears were staining a trail down his young face. He clung to the hand of a little girl who was crying even more than him. In the background the voices of the little girls parents were calling her, demanding she get in the car before the moving van got to far ahead of them.  
  
" I don't wanna go Yash!" The girl cried, hiding her head in his overlarge shirt. The boy patted her head acwardly, trying to comfort the her.  
  
" Let's make a promise Kei-chan!" He said excitedly, trying to lighten the mood. " In 6 years let's meet again and get married, that way we can be together forever!"  
  
" Really? You promise? For ever and ever?"  
  
" Yeah, forever."  
  
*****  
  
If only he had known, Yash was still getting over the shock of seeing Keiko after 6 years. But what about Kagome? Yash wanted to yell or growl in frustration. He loved Keiko, but he also loved Kagome. But is it the same kind of love? Yash was still struggling with his internal thoughts when a sharp tug on his hair yanked him back to reality.  
  
" Ouch!" He yelped, rubbing his scalp. "What is it woman?" He growled venomously. Catching sight of who had pulled his hair he stopped. It was Omi, that kid that always hung out with Shippo. The silent boy motioned for Yash to follow him before exiting the room. Yash quickly excused himself from Kieko and followed the boy.  
  
" What is it?" Yash growled catching up to the boy and grabbing his shoulder. Suddenly a fist connected with his jaw hard and he fell, stars swimming through his sight. When the pain subsided he looked up to see Omi looming above him, fists cocked for another blow. Yash jumped the boy with a feral growl and the two tumbled on the floor. Neither were aware of the crowd that had gathered around them. The teachers stood at the edges not daring to interfere.  
  
Omi kneed Yash in the chest and flipped the dog like boy across the hall away from him. He stood up, panting and ran a hand across the scratched than ran up his arm.  
  
"What kind of man are you?" Omi yelled, grabbing Yash by the front of his shirt and hauling him up, quite a feat for a boy 4 inches smaller than the man he held. Do you think we can overlook you ditching Kagome like last weeks trash for this little whore? Your nothing but an animal, you hear me? AN ANIMAL!" He punched the older boy again and watched as he hit the wall. "Your pathetic." He said and turned to walk away.  
  
Yash watched him, dazed but not noticing the numb pain that worked it's way through his body. How dare he.what right does he have to criticize me? Suddenly Yash didn't care anymore. All his frustrations and guilt washed away to be covered by the cool emotion that spurred him to fight. The rational part of his mind screamed that violence wasn't the answer but as always he ignored it as he charged the unsuspecting boy, he suddenly felt like killing him.  
  
Yash watched unattached, as if watching someone else on tv or something. His clawed hand reached forward as the younger boy slowly spun in surprise. Yash didn't notice his eyes had gone red, but at the moment he didn't care either, he wanted blood. Suddenly he was on top of the boy, punching and clawing everything in sight, unaware of the boys' screams of pain and fear.  
  
In an instant a warm mass slammed into his side, knocking him over and away from his prey. He snarled and looked up. Kagome was standing above him. He ignored the look of horror and anger on her face, the demon blood flowing through his veins dulling his judgement. All he saw was someone standing between him and his prey. Claws extended he leaped at her as she tensed, ready for the confrontation.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
ummmmm yeah I guess that's another cliffhanger. Lol sorry. I'm also really sorry this took so long. Lots of stuff has been happening, I started college, yay me. And then there was that random blackout.twice. Also I was having a problem deciding of Keiko was going to be nice or mean, so technically there's two versions of this chapter.go back up to where there's a 1 in the text and insert this.this is good girl Keiko..  
  
****"She's my girlfriend." He looked down sadly. "Or at least she was until 3 minutes ago." The girl stared at him silently for a minute before quietly stating, "Don't you think you need to go apologize then?"  
  
"But Miki, now that I don't have a girlfriend again.we can.ya know?" He looked at her sheepishly. The girl shook her head slowly, looking at him sadly.  
  
"What are you talking about? Are you listening to yourself?" Miki said as she shook him. "That kiss meant nothing and you know it! It was just for old time's sake, so I could finally get over you, not an excuse for us to get back together." She let go of him and turned away. "You love her don't you?"  
  
"But I love you more!" Yash yelled as he jumped up. She turned to look back at him and smiled serenely. Then suddenly her hand shot out and smacked him hard across the face. He brought a hand up to his injured face, his eyes wide in shock. Miki held up her left hand and for the first time Yash saw the gold ring that encircled her 4th finger. " You.your married? When? How?"  
  
"After we split 2 years ago I went to France and met the man I am now married to." She smiled happily. " I am now carrying his child, I only came back to tell you that." All Yash could do was stare at her, but to his surprised he didn't seem that sad.  
  
"I screwed up didn't I?" He said slowly.  
  
"Hey Yash, did you really love me?"  
  
"I don't know now."  
  
"Well how did you feel when I told you I was married?"  
  
" I felt sad but I also felt very happy for you."****  
  
See even her name changed, oh well. Anyway please review because it makes my day! By the way your reward for waiting so long is a really long chapter, happy? 


	21. Out of Control

Hello again all! Well ummmm it seems time has slipped past me again...and I forgot to update. *sweatdrop* Sorry all, it been kinda hectic recently but now I'm back!!! Anyway for all those who were confused the part at the end of the last chapter is a view of what would have happened if Keiko was a NICE girl. Anyway the normal disclaimer..and lets continue!  
  
Unseen Riches  
  
Chapter 21: Out of Control  
  
Kagome watched as Yash jumped at her, his deadly claws were extended. The red color that filled his eyes scared her beyond belief, but she didn't budge. She knew Omi was laying defenseless behind her. The world seemed to start moving in slow motion as she felt the first sting as his razor sharp claws slashed across her arms that she had brought up to cover her face. The force of his momentum pushed them both to the floor and Kagome rolled on top of Yash, trying to pin the stronger man under her.  
  
Yash kneed her in the stomach, sending Kagome flying over his head and into the wall. She slid to the ground with thump and groaned. Every part of her body ached, she could barely open her eyes, but when she did she saw Yash stalking toward the prone form of Omi. Shippo who was checking the boy jumped up and blocked the path, protecting his friend.  
  
NO.  
  
Kagome's body seemed to be filled with lead as she tried to stand. The walls spun and faces blurred but she stumbled toward the boys. I have to stop this, before anyone else gets hurt.  
  
"Yash..." She tried to call but her voice was barely more than a whisper. Shippo and Yash seemed to be miles away as she struggled forward. Pain shot up her legs and sides with every step but she continued on, her mind centered only on the silver hair boy. I don't care what he turns into, or who he becomes, I just want to be with him. Suddenly Kagome was there, she wrapped her arms around the dog boy from behind with a sigh.  
  
"Please Yash...Stop this." She whispered into the back of his mesh shirt, not even sure if he heard her. "I don't want to see you like this." Yash stiffened when he first felt the arms encircle him, now he was softly growling but he didn't try to pull away. Slowly the fog that had engulfed his mind started to disappear. He blinked, as if for the first time, and his eyes landed on Shippo. The boy was standing in front of him, tears standing out in his eyes, as well as fear. The second thing Yash noticed was frail arms were encircling his waist and the back of his shirt was wet.  
  
"Kagome?" To him his voice sounded fearful, as if he was afraid to find out what he had done. Suddenly the arms around him slacked and Yash turned quickly to catch the unconscious girl before she fell to the floor. The arms of her shirt were torn beyond recognition and she was covered in blood, from the smell it was hers. Panic filled the silver haired boy and he franticly looked around for help. Everyone watching took a step back, afraid he would attack again. He growled but the noise fell silent as he spotted Keiko standing in the crowd. Her face was pale and she was staring at him with fearful eyes, Yash felt his heart contract before a groan from Kagome brought his mind back to the problem at hand. With a snarl, at himself as well the people standing around doing nothing he gently settled Kagome in his arms before sprinting down the hallway toward the hospital wing.  
  
**************************  
  
3 hours later Yash sat in a chair next to the bed where Kagome lay. Her cheeks were as white as the sheets she lay in due to blood loss. She had also not awoken yet. Seeing her like this made his heart clench. This is my fault! His mind spun with the knowledge that he had put her in this condition. Growling in frustration he pounded his fists on his legs, biting hard into his bottom lip till it bled. He was trying to fight the pain welling up inside him his own way. So engrossed in his depression he didn't hear the door slowly creak open behind him.  
  
"Get away from her." Yash's head jerked up as he stared at the form standing in the doorway. He cringed when he realized the one giving him the glare of death was Kagome's mother.  
  
"Get away from my daughter." The voice was pitched low and menacing; Yash felt the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.  
  
"I can explain.."  
  
"Get the fuck away from my daughter you monster!" The sentence was practically screeched as veins popped out all over the older woman's face. Yash glanced quickly at the prone girl, relieved that she had not woken up. Slowly he got up and moved away from the bed. His heart ached as he stood facing off with the woman.  
  
"Listen carefully you little animal, go far, far away. Because if I find you ever came near my daughter or try to talk to her again, you will be sorry." Ever word was slow and controlled, and they one by one pierced through Yash's heart till it felt like it would fall to pieces. He drooped his head in defeat, ears laid back against his skull. He slowly walked past the standing woman and paused, "Please, at least tell her I'm sorry." And he walked away, never looking back.  
  
Kagome's mom waiting until she knew he was far enough away and then smirked evilly. She walked to the bed where her daughter laid and slowly caressed her face with her long red nails. "Stupid girl, your protector is gone, what will you do now?" She cackled evilly as Kagome's face screwed up as if she was having a bad dream.  
  
**********************  
  
"Kagome...."  
  
Kagome whirled around. She stood on a flat plane, surrounded by darkness. Looking left and right only showed more darkness. She started running, not sure where to go. Finding nothing had changed she started to panic. "Shippo! Uncle! Omi! Anyone can you hear me!!!"  
  
The call echoed around her, getting fainter and fainter till all was quiet again. Unsure she started to run again. It felt like an eternity had passed before she fell to her knees exhausted. She lay there panting, hearing only herself.  
  
"Kagome...." She spun her eyes wide.  
  
"Yash?" The name she cried echoed around her as a hazing form appeared before her. It became clearer and clearer until the boy stood in front of her. She smiled and jump up and ran into his arms, her hands had just touched him when she tripped and fell through him to the cold floor. She looked up at him, confused as to why she had fallen right through him.  
  
"Kagome, we can't be together anymore." He stated the words so easily Kagome could only gawk at him. Unknown to her the floor started to crack beneath her.  
  
"Why..why can't we be together Yash?" Tears were streaming down her face but she ignored them. In response he only shook his head and started to walk away. She scrambled to her feet and started running after him, the glass cracked worse beneath her.  
  
"Yash! Please wait!" She tripped and slid across the floor. She groaned in pain and looked up as a shadow fell across her. Yash knelt before her; she smiled up as him and reached to take his hand.  
  
"I don't love you anymore." Her hand froze an inch from his as her eyes grew wide. In her mind she was screaming but her body was frozen. "Goodbye." Suddenly the glass beneath her broke and she fell, glass shards piercing her body. As she fell she watched the boy above her who slowly got up and walked away from the hazardous edge.  
  
"YASH!!!!" Her scream echoed over and over and she shut her eyes and covered her ears trying to block it out and waited to die.  
  
*******  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome groaned, thinking the dream had started over again. She rolled on her side, sending sharp pain shooting up her sides. She winced and stopped moving. A small hand fell on her shoulder and she peeked over to see Shippo above her staring down, worry evident in his eyes.  
  
"Where's Yash?" She startled herself with the question that slipped out. She had not meant to ask about the boy but deep down she knew that was all she cared about.  
  
"Kagome..." Shippo stopped and looked away, his hands were clenched.  
  
"What is it?" Thin tendrils of fear laced through her heart, what if he had been killed, or what if he killed someone and was sent to jail or worse?  
  
"He's gone." Shippo's voice was soft, but the effect still hit Kagome like a running train. "Yash has left the school."  
  
Her head was spinning but Kagome tried to stay calm. "Did.did he leave a message or anything for me before he left?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But he's coming back right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I see." Kagome felt like the room had turned to ice. She began to cry softly and Shippo tried to comfort her but she ignored him. All she wanted to do was be alone with her misery.  
  
*******  
  
(2 months later)  
  
Kagome swiveled around in the chair, stretching out the kinks and cramps that had overcome her shoulders and back while she was working. A quick glance at the clock confirmed that she had been working for 4 hours straight. She rubbed her eyes, tiredly wondering if at this rate she would need glasses soon. Her head was starting to hurt and she wanted to sleep, but the deliver of new programs was supposed to arrive shortly.  
  
She smiled sadly at the screen, she had just finished the new security system but she didn't have anyone to check it. Suddenly a series of bells rang overhead, signaling that someone was at the outside door. She jumped up and ran on stiff legs to the door and swung open the door.  
  
"What the?" A pair of arms swung her up into a big hug. She struggled until she caught a whiff of cinnamon cologne. "Uncle!" She cried happily, embracing the older man now that she could see his face. He smiled down at her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She said while laughing as he swung her around.  
  
"I thought I would special deliver my new product myself." Only then did she notice the boxes sitting on the ground behind him. As he set her down on the ground she grabbed some of the boxes and hauled them inside, her uncle following close behind.  
  
Back in the computer room they set down the boxes and the elderly man shuffled over to the running computer Kagome had left on.  
  
"Is this the new security system?" He turned to see her blush and raised an elegant eyebrow.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know many customers liked the cute squirrel character, why'd you change it?" He smirked as her blush deepened and she turned away.  
  
"I thought this would be more traditional looking..I mean, you know.." She was failing fast.  
  
"I understand me darling!" He said as he clapped her on the back. "It's a very cute dog, and very proper for security. I especially like the cute little ears."  
  
"Thanks Uncle."  
  
"Well now let's get back to work? What do you say, so this old timer can get back home?" Kagome chuckled and elbowed him in the side.  
  
"You're not that old."  
  
4 hours later the programs were set and Kagome's Uncle had left, saying something about something he had to do. Kagome sighed and trudged her way back up to her room, she was exhausted. Inside her room she stopped and stared at the bed. She wanted to sleep, but knew the act would bring on bad memories and nightmares. Sighing deeply she opened the drawer next to the bed and removed a white bottle. She popped the cap and downed 2 pills. Setting the bottle down she flopped on the bed and soon fell into a blissful sleep, one devoid of dreams.  
  
Kagome awoke abruptly. She glanced around wearily, unsure what had woken her up. Her eyes stopped on the door, it was open a crack and light from the hall was filtering through. Her heart froze in fear, slowly, she sat up, listening for any sound and reached for the tennis racket next to her bed. Suddenly the door swung open and Kagome dropped the racket with a gasp.  
  
"What are you doing here!?"  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Gomen all that this took so long!!!! I've been really busy..and also really lazy! But anyway. (trying to change the subject) who do you think is at the door????? I'll name all the people that get it right!!!! So send a review with who you think it is. Also this is probably the 2nd to last chapter (that makes next one the last one) and there will also be an epilogue. So please stick with me till the end!! 


	22. Coming Together

Ummmm heh heh heh.it's been like 2 months. I'm so sorry everyone!! I was really enjoying my winter vacation, gomen! Anyway this is the last chapter..God I started this story like a year ago..time sure flies. Anyway there will be another chapter that is an epilogue, but here we go!  
  
By the way the winners of the Who's at the door contest are: Kaye,  
Sakura22, and jess (). Yay 3 winners!! Maybe I'll do something special  
for ya :-p  
  
Unseen Riches  
  
Chapter 22: Coming Together  
  
Kagome started in an awed struck kind of trance as Kikyo pushed the  
door all the way open and walked in. The light from the hall shadowed  
the girl's features but Kagome would know that figure anywhere. Kagome  
opened her mouth and closed it again, lost for words. Kikyo stalked  
toward the bed where Kagome lay prone and stopped and just stared down  
at her. Kagome felt like her head was about to spin off.  
  
"What...what are you doing here?" She stuttered scooting backwards  
away from the silent girl. "When did you get out?"  
  
"She's with me." Kagome spun to look back at the door and felt her  
stomach drop to the floor. Leaning casually again the doorframe was  
none other that Naraku. If things were bad before Kagome suddenly felt  
it was leaning toward very, very bad.  
  
"Ok." She said. "Then what are the two of you doing here?"  
  
"Well Kikyo just got out of the institute last weekend and we thought  
we'd stop by. Kikyo has something she wants to tell you." Naraku  
stated as he flipped on the light next to the door. Slowly Kagome  
turned back to the girl who looked so much like herself. But now  
seeing her in the light she seemed kind of different, something Kagome  
couldn't place.  
  
"What is it that you want to tell me?"  
  
Kikyo looked down at the floor, as if composing herself. She then  
raised her head to meet Kagome's gaze. "Kagome I'm sorry for  
everything I've done to you." Kagome gawked at the girl. With  
everything that was running through her head that Kikyo would say to  
her this was not one of them. She watched surprised as Kikyo turned  
away with a blush. "I've had a lot of time to think and realize what a  
selfish brat I was being. Naraku helped me learn that." Kikyo glanced  
lovingly at the boy standing in the doorway. Kagome glanced back and  
forth between the two, feeling the shock of the situation run through  
her veins; her head began to spin with the information.  
  
"You guys are going out!?" She practically shouted, confusion ruling.  
The two glanced at each other again before Kikyo rose and walked  
toward the boy and covered his lips with her own in a heated kiss.  
Kagome sat stunned for the whole 3 minutes their kiss continued until  
they came back for air.  
  
"Naraku came to visit me a lot." Kikyo said with a blush, tracing her  
boyfriends jaw with a finger. "We just kinda clicked and one thing led  
to another."  
  
"I'm very glad for you two." Kagome's head dropped, she felt the thin  
tendrils of loneliness crawl through her stomach. She had no real  
right to be jealous, in fact she should be happy for the couple but  
she couldn't bring herself to be happy for them.  
  
"We also heard about your situation." Kikyo came back to sit on the  
bed. Kagome snorted sarcastically.  
  
"What situation? There is no situation." She said bitterly. She let  
her gaze stay on her dresser across the room, not wanting to hear  
anymore sympathetic remarks from people who pretended to understand.  
After she had gotten out of the hospital many friends, and people that  
weren't stopped to console or try to make her feel better. But none of  
them really understood the heart breaking thoughts Kagome had floating  
through her head, or how she felt.  
  
"Well if you're going to sit around and mope about how unfair things  
are then I have nothing to say to you." Kikyo stood to rose, stopping  
for a second to flick of a piece of imaginary dirt off of her skirt.  
"But I thought you were different, that you wouldn't care about what  
happened in the past. I thought you could make him happy. Maybe I was  
wrong about you."  
  
"How dare you say that!?" Kagome jumped to her feet, anger and  
frustration visible on her face mingled with the tears that started to  
slide down her cheeks. "You have no idea what's its like. To wake up  
one day and suddenly the person you love doesn't love you anymore,  
he's found someone else! Or how it feels to have him tear your heart  
out as her tears apart your body physically and leaves you to die,  
your blood seeping onto the floor and he just walks away and doesn't  
look back! So don't you dare criticize me! You could never  
understand!" Emotions mixed and stormed through her body, her head  
started to ache under the stress and she slipped to the floor, tears  
raining down her face as she cried.  
  
Kikyo watched as the girl broke down, sympathy and concern showed on  
her usually frigid face. She knelt down next to the girl and lightly  
rested a hand on the shaking shoulder and watched as tear filled eyes  
looked up at her. "But you still love him don't you?" Slowly Kagome  
nodded and Kikyo drew her into a firm hug. The girl tensed up but then  
slowly relaxed into the motherly embrace. "You know no one has to be  
strong all the time. It's ok to lean on others every now and then."  
  
"Kagome there is something you should know." Kagome started then  
remembered Naraku was still there, she looked at him questioningly.  
"Yash did not just leave you behind. The one who sent him away was you  
mother." His mouth set in a grim line as he relayed the information  
and watched the shocked look appear on her face.  
  
"My mother.but why? She's the one that said he left without saying  
anything."  
  
"That's something you'll have to ask her yourself." Kikyo said as she  
stood bring the other girl to stand with her. "But Kagome, if you love  
him be strong. Go and find him before it's too late." She wiped the  
tears off the crying girls face and smiled gently at her. Taking a  
piece of thick paper out of her pocket she slipped it into Kagome's.  
"I wish you luck." Quietly she backed up and grabbing Naraku by the  
arm exited the room and shut the door with a soft click. Kagome stood  
looking at the folded paper in her hand for a long time before  
carefully unfolding it and reading the context. Her eyes widened then  
set in a determined gaze. Her head whirled with emotions, thoughts,  
and plans, first off she would have to see her mother and then. her  
eyes drifted to the paper and read it again.  
  
You are invited to the wedding of Inu Yasha and Keiko Shinyu  
3pm Saturday at 1342 Richly Ave.  
Guests are welcome  
  
Her mind drifting back to when she and Yash had first met. When had  
she gotten so weak? Back then she wouldn't take anything from anyone  
and always went for what she wanted with 120%. So why was she sitting  
around crying now? Where had the strong willed girl gone and when had  
the depressive and weak one taken over? Resolve firming in her mind  
she got dressed and stalked out of the room. She would clear up her  
feelings, for better or for worse, not for Yash's happiness but for  
hers. Because she wanted to be able to stand up for her friends and  
not be afraid, she wanted to find the part of herself that she had  
lost along the way and be able to be happy with no regrets.  
  
For the first time in what seemed like years Kagome smiled fully as  
she locked her door behind her. First she would have to talk to her  
mother and after that.well it was something she wouldn't worry about  
right now, when the time comes it will come.  
  
**********  
  
"Ma'am. Miss Kagome is her to see you." The middle aged woman smiled  
as he butler bowed. Her red nails tapped on the chairs armrest happily  
and she glanced at the young man sitting next to her. Her rebellious  
daughter couldn't have picked a better time to come.  
  
"Show her in Jenkins and please shut the door after her."  
  
"Of course, Madam." The butler noiselessly shut the door and Kagome's  
mom yet again glanced at the boy. "She couldn't have picked a better  
time could she have Koga?"  
  
"Her timings perfect." His smile turned to a feral snarl, fangs  
showing and eyes narrowing. In his mind he was laughing, all his  
planning had come together perfectly, and in the end Kagome would be  
his bride, whether she like it or not.  
  
Kagome had no idea of the deathtrap she was about to walk into. She  
stopped outside the door and took a deep breath to reassure herself  
before closing her eyes and stepping through the door and closing it  
behind her. Opening her eyes she gasped at the scene in front of her.  
  
**********  
  
"Are you ready?" Yash glanced at Miroku in the mirror and shrugged. It  
was 1pm and he was dressed and ready to go for the moment that would  
change his life forever. Not that he cared about the future anymore.  
Depressing thoughts drifted through his head, most seemed to be  
accompanied by warm brown eyes and his ears drooped.  
  
"Yash you don't have to go through with this." Miroku saw that his  
best friend was in pain but was unsure how to help. Every time he had  
tried to bring up the subject of Kagome, Yash would either get  
defensive or shrug it off. And now on his wedding day it seemed more  
like a funeral due to the atmosphere. "Even your father says you don't  
have to get married. "  
  
"I made a promise to Keiko." His voice was devoid of all emotion.  
  
"But you love Kagome!" Frustration finally broke through and made  
Miroku's words harsh. "What's the point of marrying someone if not for  
love? You're the one that taught me that and gave me the courage to be  
with Sango, don't act like this now!"  
  
"Yes! Ok, I love her; I love her more than life itself!" Yash turned  
and snarled at the surprised boy who took a startled step back. "I  
love her enough not to fuck up her life anymore! I love her enough to  
realize that it could never work. I almost killed her Miroku, what if  
that happens again? What would I do then? I couldn't stand it; I won't  
give myself the chance to hurt her again!" Yash turned back to the  
mirror giving Miroku a good reflection of his tear stained face.  
  
"Oh Yash." He couldn't find the words to say, comforting or not.  
Neither of the boys noticed at a figure slipped past the room, hearing  
the whole conversation.  
  
"Where are Sesshomaru and Rin?" Yash asked finally.  
  
"He said he had to pick something up on the way here, he also said we  
should wait until he gets here or he will be very unhappy." Miroku  
said with a sigh, Yash's brother had been very forceful in his warning  
not to start without him.  
  
*********  
  
"What the hell is he doing here!?" Kagome practically screeched as she  
backed up till her back hit the door. There in her living room sat her  
mother and Koga. And Koga, the thought seemed to spin over and over  
under it made her dizzy.  
  
"Don't be silly child, as your future husband he has every right to be  
here." Her mother stated as calmly as if she was telling the weather  
forecast. She lifted her cup of tea and took a long sip of it before  
letting her eyes rest on her youngest daughter. "Did you really think  
I would allow you to stay with that animal after he hurt you?"  
  
Kagome stood there in shock. It was true, her mother had deceived her.  
She stayed motionless even as Koga rose and walked forward to embrace  
her. As his arms swung around her she reacted and pushed him off  
roughly, off balance he fell down on to the plush carpet. Koga looked  
up to see the icy glare Kagome was pinning him down with and grimaced.  
  
"Mother, if Yash has ever hurt me than this man has done 100 times  
worse." She clenched her fist and glared at her manipulative mother.  
"This man tried to rape me more than once; I will have nothing to do  
with him. And also I am her to tell you that I will have nothing to do  
with you either. I am done with your split personalities and you're  
meddling. Stay out of my life or I swear to god I will kill you  
myself." The last part Kagome snarled out between clenched teeth.  
Feeling she had said all she needed to she turned to leave.  
  
"Not just yet Kagome." At her mothers words she stopped and glanced  
back coolly over her shoulder at the now standing woman.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You think you can desert your responsibilities to this family and to  
me so easily?" Her mother clenched her hands, red nails sinking into  
tender flesh. "You are bound to this family by blood as well as name.  
And it is my job to choose a husband for you as I have for your  
sisters. You can ditch this family as much as you ditch all that you  
believe in, for they are the same, don't make me laugh, you can't  
escape. Your body, as well as your life and future belong to me."  
  
She turned, enraged and ready to strike the woman down when suddenly  
Koga was there grabbing her from behind and pinning her to his chest.  
She struggled but his grip only tightened and she started to panic.  
  
"I will not marry this monster! I love Yash and Yash alone, and I only  
belong to him!" She freed a hand and pulled the neck of her shirt down  
to show the still present bite marks that he had given her. "This mark  
shows that I am his, not this rapist and woman abusers! I'd rather  
kill myself than belong to him or you. I belong to no one but myself!"  
  
Koga grinned and lowered his head so that his mouth was right next to  
her ear. He spoke and she involuntarily shivered. "Dear Kagome I have  
put to much effort into getting you to give you up to some half-breed  
puppy. After all," He said with a gruff laugh. "Who do you think put  
Kikyo up to ruining your relationship, and the relationship of Miroku  
and that peasant girl? Do you think she could have done it on her own?  
Of course not, she had the reasons but I gave her the supplies and  
power. Even when that plan failed don't you think it was very  
coincidental that Yash's old girlfriend appeared out of nowhere? She  
had a nice boyfriend back where she lived and hadn't even remembered  
the promise, but with a little persuasion from me, in the way of  
threatening the life of her dear boyfriend, she came here to marry  
Yash. Very self sacrificing and all don't you think?"  
  
Kagome was frozen in shock through his whole speech as everything came  
together in her mind. It was like a puzzle coming together so you  
could see the whole picture, all their problems, all the things that  
kept on getting in the way of her and Yash's relationship; it was all  
Koga's fault. Anger swelled in her and she stomped hard down on his  
foot making him momentarily lose his grip on her in shock. She spun  
and kneed him hard in the groin and jumped toward the door. To her  
dismay it was locked, she turned back to her mother enraged.  
  
"I had Jenkins go to the effort of locking it from the outside  
darling." Her mother stared at her over the rim of the tea she was  
again drinking, her eyes cold and icy. "What will you do now?" Without  
responding Kagome made for one of the many windows that encased the  
room. Suddenly Koga shot a hand out and grabbed her leg, making her  
trip and fall on the floor. She rolled over but he was onto of her,  
pinning her hands above her head and grinning down at her maniacally.  
She tried to struggle away but he was to strong, with his legs lying  
across hers she couldn't kick him. The feeling off helplessness and  
fear began to rise in her throat. No, she thought fiercely, I will not  
be afraid of him, I'm going to fight, and I'm not giving up!  
  
"And about that mark Kagome," Koga said, his grin growing wider as his  
head descended toward her exposed shoulder. "I'll cover that right  
now." Ice ran through Kagome's veins at his words. He was going to  
cover the mark Yash gave her! She struggled harder; praying to all the  
gods she could think of that someone would save her. She felt Koga's  
hot breath on her skin and screamed the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Yash!!!"  
  
**********  
  
In a house about 10 miles away from Kagome, Yash's ears perked and he  
raised his head. Miroku looked over to see what Yash was reacting to,  
for he had heard nothing.  
  
"What's wrong Yash?"  
  
"I don't know." The silver haired boy said, a confused and anxious  
look on his face. "I thought I heard something."  
  
" Maybe it's just jitters." Miroku said looking at the clock. "We only  
have 45 minutes left after all. Yash only grunted in reply and went  
pack to looking at the floor. Miroku sighed and went back to coming  
his hair.  
  
********  
  
Kagome thought it was her imagination when she heard I crash and the  
splintering off wood followed by her mothers screaming. Everything was  
kinda hazy. had Koga marked her yet? She wasn't. After she yelled time  
seemed to have slowed, maybe she fainted. Suddenly the heavy weight  
that was pressing her down was removed and she heard another crash.  
What's going on? She thought and cracked her eyes open slowly, almost  
afraid to look. The first thing she saw through blurry tears was  
silver. Her heart soared at the thought of Yash rescuing her. Her  
vision cleared and she saw it was not standing protectively over her,  
it was Sesshoumaru.  
  
Suddenly Rin was there next to her, asking her if she was ok and  
pulling her to her feet. Kagome felt lightheaded as she observed the  
mess that was one her living room. The door was a mess of splinters  
and falling wood. Vases and flowers covered the floor and the once  
elegant tables and chairs where smashed. And sitting in the corner,  
crying over a limp Koga was her mother. Cold rage swept through her,  
her mother cared more about some boy being hurt than her own  
daughter's life? Shrugging herself out of Rins hold she stalked past  
the silent Silver haired man and up to the shaking form of her mother.  
She raised her hand to strike the woman.  
  
"Are you going to hit me now?" Her mother's words stopped her swing  
half way. Kagome stopped and stared at the woman she once looked up to  
and loved.  
  
"Do you think I shouldn't?" Kagome said slowly and carefully. "Do you  
think I have a reason not too? You have betrayed me mother and for  
that I'll never forgive you. Goodbye mother, I think this is the last  
time you'll ever see me. I wish you well and if you want Koga in this  
family so bad, marry him yourself." With that she turned and walked  
away. Sesshoumaru and Rin fell in step behind her as she walked out of  
the destroyed room. Only with his superior hearing could the dog man  
hear the goodbye she again whispered as she walked through the door.  
And if he saw the tears streaking down her face it wasn't his place to  
comfort her or say anything about it.  
  
Outside the house Kagome let out a sigh she hadn't realized she was  
holding. She promptly turned to stare at the couple following her and  
raised an eyebrow.  
  
"First I would like to thank you for saving me, second I would like to  
know how you knew I was here and what you're doing here." She stated  
calmly.  
  
Rin bounced forward, happy to see Kagome was back to normal. "I and  
Sessy-chan wanted you to come to Yash's wedding with us so you could  
stop it. We went to the dorm but you weren't there so we called that  
Naraku guy and he said you were probably on your way to your mothers  
so we came here. We heard the whole conversation! I wanted to stop it  
sooner but Sessy said to wait." Rin glared mockingly at her lover as  
he blushed. Kagome raised her eyebrow higher each time Rin repeated  
the silly nickname and almost laughed when Sesshoumaru let out a soft  
growl.  
  
"God woman how many time show I told you not to call me that!" He  
barked out, his face slightly red. Rin gave him a look and he looked  
away. "At least not in front of people. Anyway we only have 25 minutes  
we need to get going or we're not going to make it in time." He  
stalked toward his car that as waiting in the driveway and motioned  
the girls to follow him.  
  
"What if I said I'm not going?" Sesshoumaru stopped and stared at  
Kagome as if she had grown two heads.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I don't know." Kagome looked down and traced a design with the toe of  
her sneakers. "I still love him but even if I understand what's going  
on now what if he doesn't love me anymore?" Sesshoumaru almost growled  
in frustration, they were wasting time.  
  
"Listen wench." He growled. "That mark on your shoulder means you're  
his chosen one, no one else. If he didn't still love you than that  
mark would have disappeared by now, it is the way of our family."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Rin, show her." At his words Rin pulled the neck of her sweater down  
to reveal a familiar looking mark on her shoulder. "Hasn't faded in 3  
years!" She stated proudly.  
  
"Trust me girl, he loved you. You need more confidence in your own  
charm." He jumped in the car and Rin slid into the seat beside him.  
"So you coming or not?" Kagome looked at them and wondered if Yash and  
she could be that happy one day. Her heart warmed at the thought and  
she smiled, filled with happiness and joy.  
  
"Let's go get my man back!" She yelled before jumping in the car with  
them.  
  
*******  
  
Yash was only half paying attention as the music blared and Keiko  
started walking down the aisle. He knew all the peoples eyes were on  
him but he didn't care, he felt a heavy lead like feeling surround his  
heart. If it wasn't Kagome walking down the aisle than he didn't seem  
to care. But he also couldn't break his promise; he was not one to lie  
and wouldn't start now even if it hurt him this much.  
  
Then Keiko was beside him, they didn't look at each other while the  
minister spoke, Keiko's gaze lingered on the ground while Yash's gazed  
through the crowd. He saw Miroku and Sango sitting together in his  
side, Sango was crying and his heart tore at the sight but there was  
nothing he could do now. His gaze drifted to Keiko's side to see who  
she said were her closes friends, Kaye, Sakur22, and jess() (AN: heh  
heh heh) weird names but he wasn't really someone to criticize. What  
struck him as odd was they were crying too, not the happy yay it's a  
wedding crying, but sad depressed crying. And beside them was a  
handsome young man who he had not been introduced to that would not  
meet his gaze.  
  
"Do you Yash take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The  
minister's words brought him back to the task at hand. With an  
internal sigh he nodded his head.  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you Keiko take this man to be your husband?"  
  
*********  
  
"We're not going to make it in time!" Kagome gripped the back of Rins  
chair hard and almost growled. The wedding had started 15 minutes ago  
and they were stuck in traffic due to an accident! They were only  
about a mile away, so close, and yet so far. With a feral snarl Kagome  
jumped out of the car and started running.  
  
"I'll meet you guys there!" She cried over her shoulder as she  
sprinted down the street. Rin and Sesshoumaru watched her guy,  
matching looks of amusement on their faces.  
  
"Hey would you run like that for me Rin?" Is reply said girl smirked  
before catching her boyfriend's lips in her own and kissing him  
deeply.  
  
"You even have to ask?" She said with a smirk.  
  
********  
  
Kagome ran on and on, even though her lungs felt like fire and her  
legs threatened to give out. Where was that damn church? She thought  
annoyed and anxious. She ran around a corner, dodging people and  
random street vendors. Ever the small buildings she spotted a church  
steeple. Her mind jumped for joy as she somehow sped up and reached  
the church. Without even stopping to care that she was sweating and  
her hair and clothes were messed up she crashed through the front  
entrance.  
  
"Stop the wedding!" She yelled and fell to the floor, exhausted and  
panting. Her eyes were clothes and suddenly she was afraid to open  
them, what if she had caught them mid kiss? What if she was too late?  
Feeling courageous she peeked her eyes open. Just as she had feared  
everyone was staring at her. She smiled sheepishly, blushing bright  
red.  
  
"Kagome!" She thought her heart would stop. Slowly and fearfully she  
turned where Yash had called her from. First she noticed the pure  
white suit he was wearing, after a second of thinking about how  
handsome he looked she let her gaze move to Keiko. Standing next to  
Yash in a creamy lace wedding dress she looked beautiful. Nothing like  
her who sat on the floor in torn jeans and a t-shirt, she probably  
looked like a whore. This is not a time to be putting yourself down!  
She thought fiercely. Slowly she rose, keeping her gazed locked with  
Yash's startled golden eyes, eyes she loved.  
  
"I love you." First it was a whisper, but with growing confidence she  
said it louder. "I love you Yash. I love you more than anyone in the  
world. I would give up everything just to be with you. I don't care  
who you marry are what happens in the future, I just want to be with  
you. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I'm sorry for your pain, I'm sorry for  
so many things." She bowed her head, not wanting to meet his gaze  
anymore. "I'm not afraid anymore, and for all the things I'm sorry for  
the one thing I'm not sorry for is meeting you. And loving you."  
  
The hall fell quiet. Kagome was unsure what to do now; she had placed  
her bid, and hoped he accepted it. Her heart clenched and she felt so  
many eyes upon her. I'm so stupid what am I doing? Obviously he didn't  
want her if he hadn't said anything by now. Slowly she turned as her  
heart broke for what seemed the millionth time. No! I will be strong  
about this. Kagome forced a smile to her faced and looked back over  
her shoulder, but she couldn't stop the tears from coming as she  
spoke.  
"Well I said what I wanted to, I'm sorry for disturbing you, goodbye."  
She turned and walked toward the door she had crashed through just  
minutes before.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" She froze. Slowly she turned to see  
Yash walking slowly toward her, his face unreadable. "You think you  
can say all those things and then just leave? Make me look like the  
bad guy here?"  
  
Her eyes widened as he reached her. "No I just.just wanted you to  
know, I need you to know."  
  
"There's only one thing I learned through your whole display." His  
hand reached for her and she flinched back expecting a slap. Suddenly  
his hand slid behind her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. She was  
so stunned she didn't even feel his tongue enter her mouth until it  
was already in. Reflexively she tilted her head, giving him better  
access and groaned deep in her throat when he made full use of that  
access. Finally they parted and Kagome found herself staring up into  
amused eyes.  
  
"What, what about the wedding?" She stuttered out, confused and  
disoriented. Suddenly all she saw was smiling faces around her,  
including Miroku's and Sango's.  
  
"I and Keiko just called it off." His voice was a whisper in her ear,  
sending shivers down her spine, oh yeah, she missed that voice.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"And do you, Keiko take this man as your husband?"  
  
"..... No." Silence answered the girl's response. Followed by an  
uproar. Keiko turned to the started crowd of people behind her. She  
bowed deeply. "I'm very sorry everyone but I can not marry Yash,  
because I love another." She ran and jumped into the arms of the man  
Yash had not recognized earlier. "I was threatened by a man to marry  
Yash or he would kill my boyfriend. But I don't want to be afraid  
anymore, I just want to be with him." She hugged the boy closer.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"It was Koga."  
  
"What?" Yash was so happy Kagome was there he thought he had misheard  
her.  
  
"Koga is the one that threatened Keiko." Kagome almost sighed it out,  
burrowing deeper against him and breathing in his scent. It was almost  
like no one else was there. She felt when he stiffened and looked up  
into his furious eyes. "It's ok Yash. Your brother already beat him up  
for it."  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So that's where that bastard went. Going to pick something up huh?  
Jeez."  
  
"That's not all." Kagome and Yash looked toward the door as Rin and  
Sesshoumaru stepped through the door. "Let's not forget that I also  
kept that bastard from raping you again Kagome."  
  
" What!?" Yash's eyes snapped back to Kagome, as if seeing her outfit  
for the first time. He started checking her over from head to foot,  
stopping for a second to sigh in relief that the mark he made was  
still there.  
  
"It's ok Yash, its ok." Kagome said, brimming with happiness.  
"Everything's ok now that I'm with you." She let her head fall against  
his chest and let out a sigh. Yash encircled her in his arms and  
rested his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"Yeah." He said closing his eyes and breathing in her unique scent.  
"Everything is perfect. I love you."  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
Sniff sniff it's almost over!!! Just the epilogue to go. So what did  
you all think? Good, bad, or what?! Man I wrote this loving on kool-  
aid I swear! It was like 1 page = 2 glasses of kool-aid and this was  
12 pages!! Heh heh heh. Anyway I want reviews!!! This is like the  
length of 3 chapters!!!! Please come back for the epilogue!! 


	23. And in the End

Hello all! Well this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Since I haven't done it in a while. I do not even pretend to own Inu Yasha nor will I ever no matter how sad that fact makes me. :-p  
  
Unseen Riches  
  
Last Chapter: Memories  
  
5 years later, after both had graduated from college, Kagome and Yash finally got married. Actually to be exact it was a double marriage along with Miroku and Sango. All that were there said that it was the most beautiful marriage of the century. Both happy couple toasted with champagne on the shore of Hawaii as onlookers gasped in awe at the scene it created. 2 brides bathed in satin white and flowers, accompanied by their groom in midnight black tuxedos while a waterfall fell splashing clear water in the background. Kagome's mother was taking a leave from her metal institution for the week to see her daughter married off, they were glad to say she was doing well and might be able to come out permanently soon. Koga on the other hand was charged on 10 different accounts, including attempted rape and forgery, he'll be gracing a prison cell for the next 20 years. Not that it had anything to do with Yash's father being the head judge of his trial. So in the end it was a truly happy ending. They all lived happily ever after, the end.  
  
The 10 year old child flipped through the last page with a sigh. She tucked a piece of silky silver hair behind her ear before turning to the short man staring at her expectantly. She quirked a single eyebrow that graced above brown eyes and decided between making the man wait or just tell him. The said man was shifting from foot to foot nervously, only stopping when his lover came in behind him and wrapped arms around his waist.  
  
"Chibi I suggest you just tell him before he bursts at the seams." Said the crimson-haired man quietly. The girl felt compelled to stare into his bright amethyst eyes and get lost in them. With a blush she yanked her eyes away.  
  
"But uncle Aya!" She whined as the said man raised a graceful eyebrow at her. She sulked for a second; Uncle Omi's lover always ruined her fun. She glanced back at the manuscript in her hands, her Uncle Omi's newest novel.  
  
"This is the story about my parent's right?" She asked, raising the stack of papers to eye level and staring at the blushing blonde man over them.  
  
"You don't like it?" Omi said hesitantly. He felt silly; a now almost 30 year old man was being stared down by a 10 year old. "Come on Mina! Tell me the truth, do you like it or not?" The small girl smiled serenely at him before suddenly launching herself at him and latching onto his waist in a fierce hug. The 3 stood for a moment and enjoyed each others company before Mina let go and handed the papers back to Omi.  
  
"Mom and Dad never told me the story this way." She said with a cute smile. "There's some parts I don't understand but I like it Uncle Omi!" The genki girl started jumping around the room in excitement, making the 2 men smile and hug each other closer. Suddenly a car horn beeped outside and Mina stopped jumping and sprinted out of the room, yelling happily. Omi smiled at Aya before reaching up on his tip toes and capturing his warm lips in his own.  
  
"I think they're back from their trip." The shorter blonde man said with a smile when they separated. Aya smiled down on him and laughed.  
  
"It's about time; I don't know how much longer I could deal with that bundle of energy."  
  
"Awwww, you know you love her."  
  
"Yeah." Both pairs of eyes turned toward the window as the silver haired girl ran past toward the car now parked in the driveway.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy!!!" Mina ran toward the car and saw a silver head popped out from behind the car. Her father smiled, showing fangs and he dropped the suitcase he had been holding to grab the little girl and lift her up in his arms. He swung her around a few times as she screamed in fake fright and giggled before reaching down and kissing him on the nose. Golden eyes full of amusement he hugged her close.  
  
"Did you play nice with Uncle Omi and Aya while we were gone?" He said with a smile.  
  
"Yes Daddy, I read Uncle Omi's new story! And guess what, it's about you and mommy!"  
  
"What's about us?" Both turned to see the raven haired woman walk around the side of the car and smile at them.  
  
"Mommy! Uncle Omi wrote a story about you and daddy!" Excited the girl squirmed out of her fathers grip and ran to hug her mother.  
  
"Really? What's it like?"  
  
"All about how you met and fell in love and all that stuff." The girl grinned cheekily. Behind her the silver man paled before glancing at the window where their two friends stood.  
  
"How much did he write about Mina?" Kagome asked her daughter nervously, glancing at Yash.  
  
"Everything! Like about him and Shippo and all the rich people and that Koga guy. Even grandma was in it!" The little girl turned to her father excitedly, not noticing how weird her parents were acting. "By the way daddy, can I get a mark that shows that I'm your too?"  
  
Mina was surprised when her father suddenly fainted. She turned to her mother, confused and saw the woman blushing and covering part of her shoulder with her hand.  
  
"Mommy is dad alright?"  
  
"I'm sure he is honey, we just have to have a little talk with Uncle Omi."  
  
Inside the house Omi saw Yash faint and started to laugh uncontrollably. Tears rolled down his face as he pulled his lover through the house. "We.we should leave now before they kill me." He said between gasps for air. Aya laughed as the two ran out the back door in a hurry to escape, maybe head to Europe or somewhere far, far away from a certain silver haired man so Omi could publish his book. Reaching there car they heard a frustrated howl from the front of the house and Omi assumed that Yash woken up. At that moment he decided that he would return till the book was published, it would be another best seller.  
  
Owari  
  
Well there ya go..that's the end people. Did you like how I finished it? Yes I made Omi and Aya from Weiss Kreuz lovers, come on their such a cute couple. And the appearance of Mina, I actually wasn't planning to create a child for them but she just appeared I swear.lol well anyway I hope you all like it. And please continue to be my loyal readers! So please review. And I'll seeya in the future!!! 


End file.
